Tras el intento de suicidio (OVA)
by Judy Potts
Summary: Serie de one-shots de cosas que sucedieron entre un capítulo y otro de Tras el intento de suicidio, lo que algunos de los personajes hicieron mientras los protagonistas trataban de resolver sus problemas. Bueno, todos tenemos algo que resolver ¿No? (Blueshipping, puzzleshiping, polarshipping, etc)
1. Perdóname Mai

Joey caminaba con aires distraídos por la acera, llevaba la vista al suelo y ambas manos en los bolsillos, tratando de calmar sus nervios antes de seguir avanzando hacia su destino. Cuando llegó a la cuadra que buscaba comenzó a caminar más lento, arrastrando los pies, tratando así de retrasar su llegada al lugar, aunque no logró retrasarlo tanto como hubiera querido; se detuvo frente al Egoísta Elegante antes de suspirar, estaba nervioso, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué sentía tanto nerviosismo, después de todo, sólo iba a ofrecer una tonta disculpa.

Y sabía perfectamente que **debía** hacerlo puesto que el idiota había sido él al comportarse de aquella forma tan infantil. Después de todo, ¿cómo mas debía comportarse? Cuando ella, cuando Mai Valentine, le había preguntado si la consideraba su amiga.

 _Poco a poco se habían ido retirando, primero Tea, que debía ir a casa temprano para hacer los deberes. Antes de irse agradeció a Mai por recibirlos en su bar y aseguró que volvería pronto, después de decir a los tricolores que ir al bar a celebrar el cumpleaños de Atem con amigos era mejor idea que la fiesta de gala dada el día anterior. Luego se fue Duke, con la esperanza de espantar moscas (a Joey y Tristán para que Atem y Yugi se quedaran a solas) y consiguiendo exactamente lo contrario. Atem se ofreció a llevarlo a sabiendas de que no había llevado su auto, y terminaron llevándose también a Yugi. Bueno, al menos pasarían un rato a solas en el auto. Al final sólo quedaban Tristán, Joey y Mai en la mesa. Tristán rápidamente fue al baño cuando Joey dijo que se retiraría también. Consiguió que el rubio se quedara esperándolo en la mesa dado que él lo llevaría a casa. Y entonces había llegado esa fatídica pregunta._

— _¿Amigos? —Soltó Joey como si aquella palabra fuera una ofensa. —No, de ninguna manera, no soy amigo de los amigos de mi enemigo. No señor, Joey Wheeler no es amigo de los enemigos._

— _¿Enemigos? —Había soltado la rubia muy confundida ante las palabras del muchacho. —Pero Joey ¿A qué te refieres con enemigos? Yo no soy tu enemiga. ¿Me consideras una?_

— _Así es, Mai. Que hayamos venido al Egoísta una vez no me convierte en tu amigo. Si acaso me convierte en el amigo de un amigo. Pero no en amigo tuyo, no señora._

— _P-pero Joey... Yo..._

— _Nada, Mai. Eres amiga del faraón. Y él le ha hecho mucho daño a Yugi en los últimos seis meses y el pequeño no ha hecho otra cosa más que perdonarlo. Yo no estoy tan de acuerdo con que lo perdone ni mucho menos con que salgas con él, lo siento._

— _Así que no soy una amiga. —Había dicho levantándose de la mesa, sintiéndose dolida y ofendida por aquellas palabras. —Bueno Joseph, espero hayas disfrutado tu estadía en el Egoísta. —Soltó antes de darse la vuelta con los puños apretados y dirigirse hacia la cocina. Justo antes de entrar, Joey se dio cuenta de que una gruesa lágrima se había deslizado por la mejilla de la rubia justo antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo._

 _Y se sintió como un completo imbécil._

* * *

 **1 Perdóname Mai.** (Passenger – Let her go)

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el primer OVA de _Tras el intento de suicidio._ Ninguno de los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh me pertenece ni pretendo usarlos con fines de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Estaré encantada de leer sus comentarios y saber que más se les ocurre que podría escribir de lo que ocurrió entre un capítulo y otro de _Tras el intento de suicidio._ (Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love no he olvidado tu petición sobre escribir del día que la madre de Atem conoció al pequeño Yugi, ya se está escribiendo)

¿Merece un review?

* * *

Joey entró al Egoísta sintiendo el estómago helado. Mai estaba de pie frente al escenario con ambas manos en la cadera, viendo cómo dos meseros trataban de colgar un letrero sobre la pared.

—Un poco a la izquierda chicos, los clavos están más hacia acá. Izquierda… Izquierda… ¡Ahí!

Ambos suspiraron cuando el letrero estuvo colgado y bajaron de sus escalerillas.

—Listo jefa. Vamos por los adornos para las mesas.

—Gracias chicos.

—Hola Mai… —Murmuró Joey apenado mientras la rubia lo encaraba con una expresión de sorpresa. No tardó en transformarse en resentimiento. Ella lo ignoró, golpeándolo con el hombro a la pasada mientras se dirigía a la barra.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el pequeño la había seguido como un cachorro faldero, suspiró resignada, dándose cuenta de que no bastaría eso para quitárselo de encima. Todos los días, durante una semana había ido al Egoísta y se había quedado de pie sin decir nada mientras que la chica lo ignoraba mientras alistaba su club para la siguiente noche. No esperaba que ésta vez fuese diferente así que se preparó mentalmente para otra ronda de silencio.

— ¿Qué quieres Wheeler? —Siempre hacía esa pregunta y siempre le seguía una ronda de silencio y miradas incómodas de arrepentimiento, esperaba que fuera igual pero se sorprendió cuando el muchacho alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Perdón? No te escucho.

Joey suspiró tomando valor, pero tuvo que mirar el suelo para poder hacer que las palabras salieran de nuevo de su boca.

—Lo lamento mucho, Mai. El día que vinimos por el cumpleaños del Faraón me porté como un idiota contigo al decirte que no eras mi amiga. Es sólo que te acababa de conocer, estaba enojado con Yami, quería culpar a alguien por el entrometimiento de ese fulano y de cómo había tratado al pequeño Yugi, y creí que al ser amiga suya serías igual de odiosa que él. Pero me equivoqué.

—Sí, como sea. —Dijo sin interés mientras acomodaba los servilleteros y los rellenaba. —Acepto la disculpa. ¿Algo más o puedo seguir con mi vida?

—Pero Mai…

—Dejaste claro que me consideras enemiga, no amiga. Así que tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Terminaste?

—No… Mai, perdóname por favor. De verdad me porté como un tonto.

—Ah, pero esa es la clase de cosas que hacen los niños como tú. Portarse como tontos cuando una chica hace preguntas que comprometan su lado rudo y…

—Tienes razón. —Exclamó con los ojos apretados y las manos hechas puño.

— ¿Cómo? —Murmuró atónita.

—Tienes razón. —Exclamó hablando tan rápido que la rubia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo doble para poder entender qué tanto decía el muchacho. —Me porté como un tonto porque estaba comprometiéndome con la respuesta, porque eres una chica linda, muy linda y yo tenía miedo de que si me considerabas un amigo me quedaría sentado a tu lado como un perrito faldero pero yo no quiero ser ningún cachorro asustado, porque me asustas Mai.

— ¿Dices que te… asusto?

—Sí, me asustas. —Por fin la miró a los ojos y suspiró avergonzado, sintiendo cómo un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. —Eres muy linda, y fuerte, y tienes tu propio negocio, y te codeas con gente importante que tiene mucho dinero, así que me asustó pensar que no podría llamarme tu amigo, no estaría a tu altura y entonces tendría que seguirte siempre como un perrito faldero, prefería no ser amigo tuyo y no tener que soportar que otros me pisotearan.

Mai compuso una sonrisa afable, se ruborizó tan levemente que Joey apenas lo notó, pero sí que vio el brillo en sus ojos cuando ella salió de detrás de la barra para tomarle una mano y sostenerla entre ellos.

—No eres un perrito faldero.

—Pero tú sí eres rica, y tienes gente más interesante a la que llamar amigos.

— ¿Crees que soy amiga de Duke y Atem sólo porque son ricos?

—Tal vez. —Admitió avergonzado mirando en otra dirección.

—Cuando llegué a ésta ciudad, el padre de Atem me iba a hacer un préstamo para abrir el local. Los trámites se retrasaron y esos dos me dieron el dinero que necesitaba. Primero pensé que querían probar a sus padres que eran capaces de apoyar su propia empresa y luego descubrí al monstruo que es el padre de Atem. Me volví su amiga porque ellos me enseñaron a confiar, no por su dinero.

—Después de lo que dije no deberías confiar en mí.

—No, no debería. Pero lo haré.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? —Soltó sorprendido, retrocediendo un paso y soltándose de la mano de Mai, ella volvió a cortar la distancia y le tomó ambas manos a la altura del corazón.

—Porque eres muy leal. Y no traicionas a tus amigos. Estabas siendo leal a Yugi, no malo conmigo.

— ¿De verdad crees eso?

—Sí. Ahora. Joey Wheeler… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

—Mai… —Murmuró sorprendido. Y aunque una sonrisa tierna surcó su rostro un instante, al siguiente estaba de pie a medio metro de distancia de la rubia, dándole un costado, con los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho y los ojos apretados. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas y casi estaba gritando cuando habló. —Sí quiero ser tu amigo con la condición de que nunca le digas a nadie lo que pasó aquí, no hay necesidad de hacerlo y la verdad es algo vergonzoso pensar que un hombre como yo se ponga tan cursi si…

Mai soltó una carcajada diáfana y miró al muchacho antes de acercarse a él, ofreciéndole una mano.

—Me olvido de la edad que tienes, eres un crío.

—No soy mucho menor que tú. —Soltó fastidiado tratando de darle la espalda. Ella extendió más su mano y el muchacho la aceptó permitiendo que el cabello ocultara sus ojos entre sombras.

—Acepto tu trato. No diré nada de esto.

—Gracias Mai. —Murmuró antes de besar su mejilla de una forma fugaz y salir corriendo. Mai se quedó helada un momento, llevó las puntas de sus dedos al punto en que los labios de Joey habían rozado su mejilla y sonrió sonrojada mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir.

— ¿Es tu nueva conquista, jefa? —Soltó una mesera divertida, mientras dejaba una caja de copas en la barra.

—No, es un amigo querido. —Murmuró con una sonrisa antes de volver a ocuparse de las cosas del bar.


	2. Café con mamá

Tarde…

Tarde…

 _Voy tarde…_

Era el único pensamiento que surcaba la cabeza de Atem. El joven egipcio se movía a toda velocidad entre las callecitas, esquivando a las personas que se atravesaban descuidadamente en su camino sin ser conscientes de la prisa que el muchacho llevaba.

Se había quedado de ver con su madre al medio día en una cafetería en el centro de Dominó. Iba, si acaso, diez minutos tarde, pero la idea de hacer esperar a su madre simplemente lo sacaba de quicio, principalmente porque hacía meses que no salía con ella a ningún lugar. Durante meses se había asegurado de que ella tomara sus medicamentos a tiempo y comiera balanceadamente, eventualmente la había metido a círculos de lectura y otras actividades hasta que había conseguido que ella se desenvolviera sola en esos ámbitos frívolos con la esperanza de que algo realmente le alegrara el día.

¿Quién diría que lo que vino a alegrarla fue el mismo pequeño que le había salvado la vida a él?

Al llegar al café vislumbró la melena de su madre bailando al viento, la vio sacudir los hombros, como si se estuviera riendo, y luego se percató de que en efecto, acababa de soltar una carcajada, sacó la cámara y apuntó a la egipcia, enfocándola al centro, rodeada por las flores del balcón. Avanzó unos pasos de lado, cuidando no tumbar a la gente y se percató de que Yugi estaba en la mesa con ella. Disparó y sonrió apreciando la fotografía.

Atem suspiró al ver la sonrisa diáfana de su madre y se dispuso a entrar.

—Es ocurrente, Mahad. —Admitió la mujer mientras Yugi le daba otro sorbito a su café.

—Sí, y se ve que se lleva de maravilla con Atem. Aunque debo admitir que hubo un momento en el que creí que nadie era capaz de llevarse bien con él. Todo sombrío.

—Lo sé, mi hijo puede ser todo un personaje cuando se lo propone. Pero es buena persona, lo prometo.

— ¿Quién es buena persona? —Inquirió Atem llegando al lugar.

—Tú, por supuesto. —Añadió su madre con desenfado mientras Yugi se levantaba de golpe y se sonrojaba por la sorpresa de haber sido descubierto hablando del faraón.

—Hola Atem…

—Hikari… —Murmuró con una sonrisa diáfana después de besar ambas mejillas a su madre.

* * *

2 Café con mamá.

Ikaros Tolstoi: Me esfuerzo por mantener los guiños a la saga. De verdad me esfuerzo jaja, me da mucho gusto que se noten y puedan pasar desapercibidos al mismo tiempo. Esos hombres deben de estar por ahí, estoy segura de ello. Sólo hay que levantar las piedras correctas jaja. Sí, en algún punto iniciaron a trabajar ahí, éste ova se desarrolla una semana después de que Atem y Yugi cantaran en el egoísta. Debo admitir que me acabas de dar una idea. Voy a poner cuánto tiempo después de cuál capítulo se desarrolla el OVA jaja. Gracias por tu comentario. Y estaré publicándolos con gusto. También leeré gustosa si tienes alguna petición o idea. Un abrazo y bendiciones.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: También me sorprendió a mí. Quería iniciar con éste, pero no tomaba forma. No sé, no terminaba de entender cómo quería que fueran las cosas, sobre todo porque no tenía una imagen muy clara de qué quería que fuese la madre de Atem. Pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está. Con los hombres ¿Verdad que sí? Es que ¡Ay! Ya no sabe una a qué atenerse jaja. Voy a seguir con los OVAs y creo que habrá más Polarshipping, estaré encantada de leer si hay ideas o peticiones. Y estoy considerando una segunda parte oficial para Tras el intento de suicidio, pero todavía no tiene forma. Por lo pronto, me enfocaré en éste y El secreto de la tumba. Y a ver qué sale después. Gracias por leerme.

* * *

Aunque Atem le había dicho que llegara al punto de las tres, había recibido un mensaje de un número desconocido pidiendo que llegara más temprano. Al principio se había sorprendido mucho por aquello, dado que a como estaban las cosas, el mensaje podría haberlo enviado cualquier persona, pero en seguida recibió un mensaje de Mahad, haciéndole saber que la señora de la casa en persona había enviado el mensaje anterior. Había ofrecido a manera de tregua, llegar con él al café para probarle que era seguro, después de todo, llevaría a la señora al café él mismo.

 _Mahad había entregado el número de Yugi a la madre de Atem, ahora ella sonreía para su abogado fiel mientras él se preguntaba una y otra vez qué había hecho._

— _Oh, tranquilo. —Soltó ella en tono jovial mientras terminaba de redactar el mensaje de texto para el protegido de su hijo. —Si me pregunta algo al respecto le diré que saqué el número de su celular, lo deja en la cocina con la misma frecuencia que cambia de ropa interior y lo sabes. Atem no es nada precavido._

— _Pero tiene contraseñas complejas._

— _¿Complejas? Soy su madre, lo conozco de todo a todo. ¿No fui yo quien te dijo qué contraseñas intentar? Mahad, para trabajar para mi esposo eres un hombre bastante nervioso cuando se trata de traficar con información. No digo que esté bien. —Justificó ante la expresión de indignación del egipcio antes de sonreír ampliamente. —Sólo digo que eres muy nervioso para trabajar con él._

— _Bueno, mi trabajo no implica traicionar la confianza de Atem._

— _Atem tiene meses queriendo que actúe como siempre. Después de mi intento y su intento de suicidio, estoy segura de que le hará feliz saber que estoy volviendo a cometer actos de anarquía en mi propia casa._

— _¿A volver? No le comprendo señora._

— _Cuando era más joven, solía robar algunos retoños de las flores de mi hijo, y primero se molestaba pero luego se daba cuenta de que los retoños faltantes eran siempre los marchitos. Solía pensar en mí como una especie de heroína. Los retoños siempre volvieron a su balcón. Así como yo borraré el número de Yugi después de esto._

— _Con todo respeto, señora. ¿Para qué quiere el número del joven Yugi?_

 _El sonido del mensaje entrante los hizo mirar el teléfono de la señora, ella sonrió ampliamente al percatarse de que había recibido respuesta del contacto Muto Yugi._

— _Quiero al menos media hora con el niño, me da curiosidad qué fue lo que hizo a Atem cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo._

Yugi sonrió al ver la sonrisa melancólica de la madre de Atem. Ella estaba distraída, perdida en su celular mientras Mahad le recitaba la carta. Yugi sabía que ella no leía muy bien los kanjis, en eso necesitaba algo de apoyo extra, y aunque seguramente sólo pediría una bebida que ya fuese conocida, quería asegurarse de que no hubiese algo más que se le antojara tomar.

Se quedó un momento contemplando el rostro de aquella mujer, percatándose de que las fotografías de Atem no le hacían justicia a su belleza. Si bien, en las fotos lucía irreal y radiante, en vivo lucía despampanante, con su piel tersa como el algodón egipcio, el cabello largo hasta la base de la espalda, las puntas rojizas. Suspiró acercándose a la mesa.

—Mahad… —Murmuró a manera de saludo. —Señora…

—Ahí está el retoño del desierto. —Comentó ella sonriendo ampliamente. —Hola.

—Mucho gusto. —Murmuró el pequeño haciendo una reverencia mientras ella se levantaba a recibirlo. Plantó dos besos en sus mejillas y señaló una silla vacía para que se sentara. Mahad la miró un momento esperando indicaciones y luego ella asintió murmurando algo en su lengua natal. El abogado asintió y avanzó hacia un mesero.

— ¿Se te antoja tomar algo antes de que llegue mi hijo o prefieres esperarlo?

—Bueno… —Murmuró mirando el reloj. —Sería grosero no acompañarla. Pediré un capuchino, si no le importa.

—Perfecto, serán dos. Mahad.

—Sí, señora.

—Ahora, dime joven Yugi, ¿cómo encontraste a mi hijo el día de su intento de suicidio?

El pequeño se puso pálido ante la pregunta de la señora y observó a Mahad alejarse, dejándolo a merced del interrogatorio de la egipcia. Tragó saliva con mucha dificultad y luego buscó en las orbes escarlata algún indicio de que aquello fuera una broma.

—Bueno. —Murmuró inseguro de sí mismo. —Yo… yo era el nuevo en la escuela, no sabía muchas cosas de cómo funcionaban las jerarquías y no sabía que él era el faraón de Dominó.

— ¿Faraón? Háblame de eso.

—Bueno, como toda escuela preparatoria, la nuestra tiene sus reglas y excepciones. Sus reyes y reinas, y esas cosas, y a Atem nunca le llamaron rey de la escuela, todo el mundo le decía faraón o…

—O Yami, lo sé. Tú lo salvaste, ¿Por qué? Tenías tiempo suficiente asistiendo a la escuela como para que el pequeño sol de Egipto hubiese intentado algo en tu contra.

—Sí. —Murmuró recordando las miradas frías que el faraón solía dedicarle en los pasillos, sobre todo cuando caminaba con Tea hacia alguna clase o en la salida y se iban juntos. Sus hombros cayeron un momento y él suspiró mirando las manos arrugadas de la madre de Atem, no había anillos o joyas, sólo arrugas y se preguntó de dónde sus manos estarían tan disparejas del resto de su belleza. —Pero… —Murmuró con media sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados, incapaz de ocultar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas. —Pensé que un alma tan atormentada debía estar increíblemente sola, y pensé en que yo quería tener amigos más que otra cosa, así que podría ser el primer amigo de Atem para que él ya no estuviera triste o solo.

—Mi hijo te adora. —Murmuró ella con media sonrisa tomano una mano del pequeño, quien se sorprendió de que, a pesar de lucir tan viejas, incluso sus manos eran suaves y amables al tacto.

—Sí, cómo no. Me trata con la punta del zapato.

—Y te adora. ¿Has visto cómo trata al pobre de Mahad? Sobre todo en duelo de monstruos. Escuché que te gusta mucho, ¿No es así? —Inquirió girándose hacia su bolsa y rebuscando entre sus cosas mientras seguía hablando. —Mi hijo ama el duelo de monstruos. Sé que le diste un Mago.

—De parte mía y de mi abuelo.

—Sí, el señor Muto, ya decía yo que el apellido me sonaba. Eres nieto del dueño de la tienda de juegos ¿Verdad? Ahí es donde vives.

—Sí.

—Qué mal. —Murmuró deteniendo su búsqueda. —Debes tener un montón de cartas de duelo.

—Tengo un deck decente y ya, pero me gustaría fortalecerlo algún día, tanto como el de Atem. Nunca me he atrevido a desafiarlo, él es el Yu-Gi-Oh después de todo.

—Lo es. —Murmuró sacando una carta de duelo. Se la entregó al pequeño y sonrió de manera amable. —No sé si decir que deseo que no la tengas para que sea un buen presente, o decir que tenerlas duplicadas ayudará en tu deck. No sé si seas como mi hijo, que quiere tener sólo una carta de cada una en su deck por respeto al corazón de las cartas.

Yugi no respondió. Se quedó helado contemplando el dragón que acababa de recibir en las manos, preguntándose cuánto valía aquella preciada carta. Suspiró para recuperar el aliento y murmuró con mucho trabajo. —Gandora…

Ella suspiró llevándose una mano al pecho. —Menos mal. Sí es un buen regalo.

— ¿Regalo? —Repitió Yugi, incapaz de levantar la vista de la carta, leyendo por enésima vez la descripción y efecto de la carta.

—Sí, para ti. Mahad la consiguió para mí. No sabía qué tipo de deck usas, pero cuando encontré ésta carta y leí su descripción supe que debía ser tuya. En fin. Velo como un regalo de gratitud por regresar a mi hijo a la vida. Él dirá que volvió solo de la muerte, pero son pamplinas, solo no habría llegado a la esquina. ¿Estás bien? —Añadió con una sonrisa maternal y protectora, dándose cuenta de que esa misma reacción la había visto en su hijo mucho tiempo atrás, cuando le obsequió su primera carta de duelo. Un Kuriboh.

—No puedo aceptarlo. —Murmuró al final, viendo a la mujer.

—Oh, claro que puedes. —Comentó arrugando la nariz. —Si rechazaras la carta, primero me ofenderías, y segundo, el gasto habría sido en vano. La compré pensando en ti. En agradecerte, Así que vas a recibir la carta y te va a gustar. —Hizo una pausa y luego sonrió al ver la sonrisa tímida del pequeño, quien parecía resignado. — ¿Cuál es tu materia favorita?

— ¿Materia?

—De la escuela. Atem ama las optativas, fotografía. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

—Matemáticas… —Murmuró pensando en que gracias a un castigo de Álgebra había pasado tardes enteras estudiando con Atem. Luego sonrió mirando a la mujer frente a sí y asintiendo. —No me gustan tal cual, pero tengo un buen tutor. Y voy un poquito adelantado a la clase gracias a eso.

—Ya veo. ¿Te gusta la música?

.

Por un momento, Atem supo que se la habían aplicado en grande, cuando vio a su madre sentada con el pequeño Yugi en el café sintió disgusto y ternura al mismo tiempo. Mahad lo escucharía después de esto.

—Chai verde, por favor. —Murmuró al mesero. —Cargado, bien cargado.

—Querido, le decía a Yugi que pronto tendremos el paseo familiar y…

—No, madre. —Murmuró resignado, tomando una mano de Yugi y sorprendiendo al pequeño por aquel roce inocente. —No quisiera involucrar a Yugi con nada que tenga que ver con la familia. No sólo es peligroso, sería egoísta.

—Oh, vamos. Éste año el viaje de la familia seremos tú, Mahad, Ishizu y yo. —Espetó ofendida al haberse visto interrumpida. —Y tal vez el pequeño Yugi.

Atem sonrió. —Tal vez, si antes no me voy de casa o pasa una tragedia.

— ¿Una tragedia? ¿Otra? ¿Qué podría pasar?

—Ah, ya sabes. Podrían meter a papá en la cárcel de Dominó.

—Atem, que los dioses te escuchen. —Comentó pícara ocultando su sonrisa detrás de su taza. —Y que lo hagan después del paseo familiar.


	3. Curso intensivo de supervivencia básica

Duke entró por la ventana a la habitación, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho sin anunciarse casi al instante. ¿La razón? Simple.

Atem con el torso desnudo, cubierto de sudor y una expresión de sorpresa y orgullo al mismo tiempo mientras el pequeño Yugi Muto estaba sobre él, sentado a horcajadas, igualmente todo sudado y con el rostro tan rojo que podría brillar en la oscuridad. El pequeño le sostenía las muñecas contra el suelo y aprovechaba todo el peso de su cuerpo para mantenerlo inmóvil.

Duke trató de salir por la ventana, al fin sólo tenía medio cuerpo y un pie fuera, pero ambos tricolores miraron en su dirección al escuchar el pestillo. Y aunque Atem sonrió malicioso al ver a su paladín, Yugi se levantó en un movimiento rápido y torpe, y corrió hasta situarse cerca de la puerta, con las manos entrelazadas y la vista fija en el suelo.

—Perdón. —Soltó nervioso Duke tratando de desenredar su pie de la cortina (malditas cortinas de seda que siempre le daban problemas para salir rápido). —No era mi intensión…

— ¿Qué? —Cortó Atem divertido mientras se llevaba un vaso con agua a la boca. Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano con una mueca seductora y sarcástica al mismo tiempo. — ¿Llegar de improvisto? ¿Interrumpir? ¿Ver algo que no debías presenciar? ¿Qué pasa, tesoro? —Murmuró acercándose a Duke y jalando la cortina, enredándolo más. —Llegas justo a tiempo para ayudarnos con algo.

— ¡Atem! —Exclamó indignado, forcejeando para liberar su pie. —No me importa lo que le hagas al pobre pequeño, o lo que quieras que él te haga a ti. Déjame en paz. —Y aunque en un movimiento logró zafar el pie, casi se cae por la ventana. El vaso de Atem se hizo añicos en el suelo cuando el faraón lo soltó para sostener a Duke. Yugi también lo alcanzó y entre los dos lo subieron de nuevo a la habitación. —Me vas a matar un día de éstos. —Soltó fastidiado.

— ¿Yo? Yo no soy el que te invitó a entrar por la ventana, eso lo haces solito.

—De verdad, ya me voy. —Murmuró sonrojado. —No quiero interrumpir.

—Pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda con algo. —Comentó Atem cambiando su actitud por algo más relajado. —No recuerdo exactamente cómo es el bloqueo para desarmar a un atacante, y ese te sale mejor a ti que a mí.

— ¿Bloqueo? —Repitió confundido.

—Sí. Yugi ya es bastante bueno con bloquear e inmovilizar a sus atacantes, pero no recuerdo bien los movimientos para desarmarlos.

— ¿Estaba… entrenando? —Soltó aún más confundido.

Atem compuso una sonrisa pícara antes de añadir. — ¿Qué más podrían estar haciendo dos muchachos solos en una habitación?

* * *

3 Curso intensivo de supervivencia básica. (Feeling good – Avicii)

Éste OVA se sitúa después del capítulo 15, unos días antes de que Atem pescara el resfriado y fuese cuidado por Yugi una noche.

Ikaros Tolstoi: En efecto, Gandora se convirtió en su aliado también para Dark side of dimensions. La verdad es que quería hacerlo como algo sencillo, la mención de la carta, pero luego pensé, ¿Qué más da? ¿No se trata de eso la serie? Jaja qué bueno que te gustara ésta entrega. Gracias por la información. Y sí, concedido. Ya aquí hago mención de dónde surge. Gracias por leerme, bendiciones.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: ¿De verdad te gustó tanto? Menos mal, de verdad no sabía cómo iniciar o terminar ese OVA, fiuf. Pensé en que sólo hablaba de la mujer triste y retraída, así que preferí darle una personalidad más viva ahora que está recuperándose, me pareció divertida la idea de que actuar a espaldas de su hijo. Y anotado el resto. Anotado y concedido. Gracias por leerme.

* * *

Yugi suspiró preguntándose cómo había terminado en ese embrollo. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su mochila, pensando en que debería haber rechazado la petición de Atem, pero el faraón podía se persuasivo cuando se lo proponía. Y recordaba perfectamente sus palabras.

 _O vienes a mi casa a las once de la mañana, o a las once treinta estaré llegando a la tuya._

Y para no decirle nada más… Prefería saber. Pero, no había muchas posibilidades de que él le negara algo a Atem ¿O sí?

Sonrió cuando vio al faraón en la entrada de la casa, estaba recargado contra la verja, con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados. Su pie bailaba al ritmo de la música y él mismo parecía estar demasiado absorto en ello. Yugi no pudo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza. Camiseta sin mangas, pantalón deportivo, tenis para correr.

Atem se sintió observado y levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Yugi cerrar los metros restantes y acercarse a él. Sonrieron ambos sin decir nada y luego el faraón apuntó su auto, la cajuela abriéndose. —Gracias por hacer caso de traer ropa deportiva. Vamos a correr. —Comentó guardando la mochila del pequeño y apuntando hacia la derecha. —El parque está vacío a éstas horas, y los árboles nos cubrirán del sol. No me perdonaría si tu piel de alabastro se viera afectada de más, si es que se puede con todos esos golpes.

— ¿Alabastro? Atem ¿Qué hago aquí a ésta hora?

—Primero calentemos y luego te explico los planes para hoy.

Y aunque Yugi habría podido decir que no y tratar de plantarle cara como hacía mucho había hecho (o no tanto en realidad, se sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde el día que le exigió las reglas de siguiente Yami no game en el techo de la escuela), decidió seguirle la corriente un rato.

Casi estuvieron cuarenta minutos en el parque. Corrieron un par de vueltas, hicieron ejercicios de estiramientos y Atem dio indicaciones al pequeño para hacer ciertas cosas y mejorar su postura en las lagartijas y ejercicios similares. Cuando Atem le dijo que caminarían de regreso hasta su casa y continuarían ahí, Yugi no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y ambos tuvieron que contener la respiración cuando se dieron cuenta de que el auto de Akenaten iba saliendo del garaje.

—Estaremos a salvo este fin de semana. —Prometió mientras entraban por la puerta trasera. —Le dedicó una sonrisa al pequeño mientras él respiraba profundo, sintiéndose aliviado por la información. Si la señora de la casa lo veía era una cosa, ya hasta se mandaban mensajes de buenos días después del café juntos. Pero el señor de la casa era otra historia. —Por lo pronto hoy podrás darte una ducha y arreglarte para el trabajo aquí, mi padre vuelve hasta la siguiente semana. Hoy te llevo al Egoísta y a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

—No es como si pudiera negarme.

—No, no puedes. —Comentó divertido Atem abriendo su habitación.

—No recuerdo que fuera tan grande éste lugar.

—Saqué algunos muebles para hoy. He estado pensando, no te invité sólo para llevarte a correr, ahora que vas a trabajar por las tardes y noches en el Egoísta, y gracias a tus nulas habilidades de supervivencia…

—Sobreviví a ti. —Se defendió mirando con reproche a Atem.

—Tal vez. Pero yo aprendí de ti la compasión, y no fue un camino rápido. Los enemigos de mi padre me enseñaron a ser despiadado, y no creo que Ushio y sus amigos tengan piedad de ti. Así que. Esto es lo que va a ocurrir a continuación. Vas a tratar de tumbarme. Te voy a atacar de frente, eso va a facilitar las cosas un poco. ¿De acuerdo?

—No veo qué sentido tiene. Además ¿No sería mejor esperar a que mis moretones desaparezcan para tratar de forzar mi cuerpo a hacer algo? Aún duele.

Atem tomó el rostro de Yugi para obligarlo a mirarlo y sonrió melancólico cuando los orbes violetas del pequeño por fin encontraron sus ojos. —Pero yo te voy a tener piedad. Y si las cosas siguen así, los enemigos de mi padre no te la tendrán. Y prefiero que aprendas a lidiar con el dolor a tener que arriesgarme a que pase algo más antes de que pueda enseñarte lo que necesito que sepas.

—Entendido. No te pongas tan formal. —Pidió sonrojado poniendo sus manos sobre las de Atem y desviando la mirada. — ¿Qué hago?

—Plántate, un pie delante del otro o podré romper tu raíz. —Yugi obedeció sintiéndose tonto al instante. Suspiró mirando a Atem.

—Ambas manos al frente, ¿De acuerdo? —El pequeño asintió. Atem se acercó sin previo aviso y atrapó a Yugi por las muñecas. Logró apresar ambas manos de Yugi detrás del pequeño con una sola de las suyas y usó la otra para tomarle el cuello y empujarlo hacia atrás. El pequeño ofreció resistencia, sorprendiendo al mayor por su ferocidad, pero luego Atem enganchó su talón en una de las rodillas del pequeño y lo tumbó al suelo. —Así no. Pero gracias por participar. —Lo apoyó a ponerse de pie de nuevo y lo miró serio. Lo más probable en un ataque de frente es que pase eso.

—No me voy a poder defender. —Espetó Yugi desilusionado mientras Atem se acercaba a su escritorio, sirvió un vaso de agua de una jarra que descansaba en el borde y sonrió ofreciéndoselo a Yugi.

—No, tal vez hoy no. Pero con práctica, puedes lograr muchas cosas. Créeme. Ahora, lo voy a volver a hacer. Plántate. —El pequeño obedeció con una mueca de inseguridad. —No te muevas, te voy a decir dónde está tu error. Tienes los pies muy separados. —Comentó parándose detrás de él y empujándole una rodilla con sus pies. Yugi se preguntó en qué momento Atem se había descalzado pero prefirió enfocarse en lo que ocurría en ese momento. —Dobla ésta rodilla. —Murmuró empujándolo con su propia rodilla, consiguiendo que el pequeño aguantara la respiración. Atem, todo él expedía un aroma asfixiante, en el buen sentido. Yugi no estaba seguro si era el perfume de su desodorante, si era el sudor después de haber corrido y hecho tanto ejercicio, o los años de vivir en el desierto. Estaba seguro de algo, de donde quiera que proviniera ese aroma, le aseguraba que mientras Atem estuviera para protegerlo, nadie podría tocarle un cabello. —Hombros rectos. Y tensos. —Añadió el faraón deslizando sus manos desde los hombros de Yugi hasta sus muñecas, empujándolo para corregir su postura. —Vista al frente, siempre en las manos de tu contrincante o perderás la única ventaja que tienes. Eres bajito y eso es bueno cuando se trata de defensa personal avanzada. Si tu adversario es más alto… —Atem soltó una risa por lo bajo.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Riñó el pequeño enfurruñado, mirando al mayor tratando de no perder la postura. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Como si hubiera adversarios decentes de tu estatura haciéndote bullying.

Y mientras Atem se permitió a sí mismo reir un poco más por aquel comentario, Yugi aprovechó para enganchar su pierna alrededor de las rodillas de Atem, empujarlo por los hombros y tumbarlo al suelo. El faraón no pudo evitar el grito de sorpresa al tener al pequeño sobre sí mismo con una expresión feroz en el rostro. Atem lo contempló un momento antes de apartar un mechón de cabello de su rostro, consiguiendo que el pequeño se sonrojara y se levantara al instante.

—Perdón.

—No te disculpes, ¿Aprendiste ese movimiento sólo de sentir cómo te lo aplicaba?

—Sí. —Admitió sonrojándose más notoriamente.

—Yugi, olvida lo que acabo de decir. Eres como un Kuriboh. Con la carta correcta jugada en un buen momento puedes derrotar a quien se te ponga en frente. Debes moverte rápido y no dejarles atacar, golpea su plexo y luego ataca a las rodillas. —Murmuró haciendo presión con la punta del pie en las rodillas de Yugi, mostrándole los puntos en los que debía atacar. —Dos golpes rápidos. —Hizo más presión y sonrió cuando vio la cara de concentración del pequeño. —Dos golpes rápidos para que caigan a tus pies.

—Lo tengo.

—Veamos si es cierto. —Volvió a atacarlo, y aunque ésta vez le costó más trabajo. Logró tumbar al pequeño hasta el suelo. Sonrió haciendo nuevas correcciones y practicaron aquel movimiento simple un par de veces más hasta que el pequeño fue capaz de frenar a Atem en una velocidad media. —Te voy a atacar rápido. —Anunció el mayor con la respiración agitada por el cansancio, viendo la mueca de dolor de Yugi y recordándose a sí mismo que los hombres de su padre no tendrían piedad con el pequeño. En un movimiento fluido se quitó la camiseta y se lanzó contra Yugi. Quien logró derribar a Atem en un movimiento fluido. Sin embargo, se dejó ganar por el cansancio y terminó aterrizando en el pecho del mayor, arrancándole una risita nerviosa al sentir al pequeño sobre sí y darse cuenta de que Duke estaba entrando por la ventana.

Supor por cómo estaba sosteniendo la cintura de su hikari, cómo podría verse aquello para su paladín, que estaba completamente fuera de contexto, así que componiendo una sonrisa lasciva con tal de molestar a su mejor amigo un rato, le dedicó una mirada al pelinegro, consiguiendo su objetivo al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del intruso.

.

Después de comer, los tres volvieron a la habitación del faraón.

Ahora incluso Mahad miraba con curiosidad a los muchachos, que parecían ansiosos de seguir con la pelea. Yugi había estado viendo algunos movimientos que Atem había aplicado contra Duke, tomando notas mentales y sabiendo que de todos modos el faraón se encargaría de corregirlo, agradeció aquello y agradeció aún más cuando el mismo Mahad comenzó a hacer comentarios en voz baja, resaltando los puntos más fuertes de las posturas que el faraón trataba de explicar a su hikari.

—Por ejemplo, ahí. —Murmuró Mahad en una llave que Atem estaba tratando de aplicar en defensa personal. —No importa cuánta fuerza tengas si giras muy rápido la muñeca.

—Girar la muñeca. —Repitió Yugi asintiendo, tratando de no perder detalle de los movimientos.

Llegó el turno de Yugi de practicar. Sonrió cuando se percató de que enfrentaría a Duke.

—Él será un poco más rudo que yo. —Advirtió Atem mientras Yugi adoptaba una postura defensiva.

—Estoy listo.

—Si te sueltan un golpe a la cara, gira medio cuerpo evadiendo el golpe y aprovecha, golpea sus antebrazos con tus codos. —Duke se lanzó contra el pequeño, quien siguió las indicaciones de Atem sorprendiéndose por conseguir vencer en un movimiento toda la fuerza bruta de Duke. —Después, golpea su nuca con la mano extendida. —El pequeño tardó un poco más en acatar esa indicación, temiendo lastimar al pelinegro. —Hazlo con la mano extendida. —Urgió Atem ante la duda del pequeño. —Si golpeas con el puño, el dolor se distribuye, si lo haces con el filo de tu mano, —Dijo acercándose a ambos, que se habían quedado quietos. Abrió la mano de Yugi y la acomodó extendida sobre el cuello de Duke para que viera a qué se refería. —todo el dolor se concentra en una sola zona, eso será suficiente para nublar la vista de tu adversario.

—Sí, pero no lo hagan. —Pidió Duke incómodo. —De verdad duele mucho.

Y aunque gran parte del resto de la tarde se fue en más lecciones de llaves y bloqueos, a las dos y treinta, Yugi estaba en la regadera de la habitación personal del faraón, agradeciendo el agua tibia que fue suficiente ayuda para relajar los músculos de su adolorida espalda.

Atem estaba recostado en su cama, esperando turno para tomar una ducha y agradeciendo a Duke por el apoyo y por ofrecerse a acompañarlos en su trayecto al Egoísta, quién sabe, tal vez se quedaría un rato con ellos.

Ambos sonrieron cuando intercambiaron una mirada silente. Con frecuencia ocurría eso, estaban tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que no era necesario decir nada para saber que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Duke se sentó mirando a su amigo y sonrió.

—Pero querías besarlo. —Añadió señalando la puerta del baño.

—Tal vez. —Admitió muy a su pesar, con media sonrisa de culpa que no pudo convertirse en una sonrisa completa precisamente por ese sentimiento. No culpa de querer besarlo, sino culpa por saber que lo había metido en un embrollo.

—Pega duro.

—Pega más. Pero se contiene porque se trata de amigos. Créeme, pega fuerte. Es fuerte.

—Sobrevivió a ti. Claro que es fuerte.


	4. Blue eyes white girl

Kisara sonrió ampliamente cuando Kaiba volvió a su lado. Aunque la treta del baño que Atem había usado contra él lo había alejado lo suficiente como para que dejara de reñirlo, ahora no sabía (ni quería) deshacerse de la oji-azul. Encontró a Kisara de pie al lado de la mesa de bebidas, recibiendo una copa alta con algún vino espumoso, misma que le entregó al castaño acompañada de una sonrisa amable. Recibió otra copa para sí misma y sonrió cuando Kaiba le ofreció el brazo para caminar por la fiesta.

—Nunca te había visto en los eventos de Atem. —Murmuró el castaño sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación. ¿Hacía cuánto no hablaba con alguien sólo por disfrutar su compañía?

—Tengo poco tiempo de haber llegado. Estaba en la casa familiar de El Cairo hasta hace unas horas. Pero mi tía fue muy amable al invitarme a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi primo y parece que me quedaré un poco.

—Ya veo.

—Atem me comentó que eres CEO de tu propia empresa. —Comentó a la ligera, sin embargo, miró al castaño de reojo y bajó la mirada apenada. No era lo único que le había comentado, Kisara había escuchado muchas cosas del joven Seto Kaiba. Por ejemplo, que era un ejemplar frío y despiadado, heredero de KC, había escuchado que en general, las hijas de los empresarios lo admiraban en la distancia (ella sabía por qué, a sus ojos era bastante atractivo mirar el cabello castaño, el porte elegante, los hombros rectos y regios. Soberbio, sí, pero atractivo) al muchacho, y preferían no acercarse a hablar con él bajo ninguna circunstancia por su manera abrupta y violenta de cortar a las personas a su alrededor.

Todos menos a su hermano menor, a quien en alguna ocasión había llamado Moki en público. La joven albina sabía también que el hermano menor de Kaiba era un amigo bastante querido de Atem, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo.

—No es ningún secreto. —Dijo en tono abrupto el muchacho, buscando cualquier tema de conversación para tratar de arreglar su manera de responder. Sintió el agarre de Kisara en su brazo, sintió como la mano de la joven se abrió un poco, como si debatiera en soltarlo o permanecer a su lado. Claro que la conversación en la mente de la chica era otra.

Kisara se preguntaba cómo era posible que un muchacho que fuera capaz de mirar con amabilidad a los ojos fuera el mismo Seto del que todos hablaban.

—Dicen las malas lenguas que sólo tratas bien a tu hermano. —Murmuró aventurándose a ser rechazada por Kaiba. Él la miró un momento, preguntándose qué sería prudente responder a aquello, tampoco era ningún secreto, pero al pensar en cómo había tratado a Atem instantes atrás (más preocupado por lo que la joven Kisara pudiese pensar si había escuchado) negó con la cabeza.

—No son malas lenguas, es sólo que la gente en general no me da motivos para tratarlos de otro modo. Soy un empresario, o son aliados o no lo son.

— ¿Y yo soy aliada? —Preguntó con curiosidad, ofreciendo una sonrisa de medio lado que el muchacho no fue capaz de corresponder, principalmente porque se había quedado pasmado. —Si lo soy, tal vez tú serías un buen compañero de aventuras. Quisiera conocer la ciudad y…

—Hermano. —Exclamó Mokuba llegando hasta los muchachos con el celular del castaño en la mano.

Kaiba vio con fastidio la pantalla. Arrebató el teléfono de la mano de Mokuba y antes de darse la vuelta e irse, miró a Kisara un momento antes de murmurar. —Mañana, once de la mañana. —Y darse la vuelta para atender.

* * *

4 Blue eyes white girl.

Ocurre justo al día siguiente del capítulo 11, tras la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Descuida, no será tanto problema atender tus peticiones. No me descarrilan tanto de lo que he estado escribiendo. Aunque ya tengo varias ideas escritas, no todas tienen pies o cabeza, así que… Bueno. Un paso a la vez. Pensaba plantear un Atem violento y visceral como había estado comportándose en la entrega original, pero luego pensé que ya tenían suficiente de ese Atem, así que suavicé un poco las cosas. Siempre pensé en que Yugi tenía un corazón de oro pero una determinación brutal, en sus recuerdos en la primera temporada de cuando defendió a Tristán y Joey, y en la temporada 0 lo muestran como algo un poco más fuerte, así que quise plasmar mi propia impresión de su coraje. Qué bueno que sigue la línea, me daba pendiente. Duke sabe cómo hacerle saber a Atem sus verdades jaja, y es cierto, es duro de su parte, pero también es una buena forma de hacerle ver al faraón lo lejos que ha avanzado y cómo ha crecido. Gracias por las sugerencias, pronto tendrás algo del resto. Gracias por leerme. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, en el mensaje que me mandaste, respecto a lo que pasó después del capítulo 18. ¿A qué te referías con "algo que contar entre Yugi y Atem?

* * *

Kisara suspiró mirando a derecha e izquierda. Estaba sentada en la banca del parque en el que había quedado con Seto, preguntándose si el magnate llegaría a la cita. Había gastado la mitad de su batería del teléfono escuchando música en sus audífonos, viendo a la gente pasar y tratando de mantener la calma. El colmo fue cuando un muchacho más o menos de su edad, pero vestido de una forma que, incluso ella siendo extranjera, sabía que debía tener cuidado, se sentó a su lado con el brazo recargado en el respaldo de la banca, peligrosamente cerca. El muchacho la miró fijo, y aunque ella trató de voltear la mirada disimuladamente, no pudo evitar el contacto una vez que él le tomó un mechón de cabello y murmuró. —Qué guapa eres…

Kisara se levantó en un movimiento fluido y miró inexpresiva al muchacho. —Gracias, me tengo que retirar.

— ¿Tan pronto, bonita? —Soltó alcanzándola y tomándole una muñeca. — ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? —Murmuró antes de jalarle el brazo y arrancarle una mueca de dolor.

—Ha dicho que no. —Espetó Seto antes de llegar y jalar al tipo por el otro brazo. Se interpuso a medio camino entre Kisara y su no invitado, y esperó a ver qué iba a hacer él.

Y aunque por un momento lo consideró, al instante siguiente caminaba lejos por haber reconocido el rostro de Kaiba (¿Quién no conocía ya su rostro, que se la pasaba saliendo en las noticias y en televisión?). El castaño ni se inmutó, pero Kisara tuvo que tomar un par de respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse. Un escalofrío se apoderó de ella cuando consideró que Kaiba no hubiese llegado, no sabía si pedir ayuda serviría de algo en un lugar como Dominó. En Egipto nunca le hicieron mucho caso al vivir bajo ese régimen medio machista. Miró con reproche a Kaiba cuando por fin se dignó a dedicarle una mirada a la ojiazul.

Kisara se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del parque.

—De nada.

— ¿De nada? —Espetó asustada, encarando a Seto con rabia recorriendo su organismo. —Estuve esperando media hora ahí sentada. Si no hubieses llegado tarde no habría habido necesidad de que me ayudaras. Gracias, pero no, gracias. —Volvió a caminar, alejándose de Seto y sintiendo los escalofríos que llenaron su cuerpo ahora que el susto había pasado. Casi se detuvo en seco cuando sintió la gabardina de Seto sobre sus hombros, y aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas de no hacerlo, sonrió tímidamente cuando el castaño caminó a su lado en silencio. —Bueno. —Murmuró después de un buen rato de silencio. —Llegaste tarde. No podemos cambiar eso. ¿Qué sigue?

—Depende de qué quieras hacer.

—Después de ese susto, cualquier cosa está bien.

Kaiba le ofreció el brazo y casi curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Kisara aceptó el ofrecimiento y se sonrojó ligeramente, permitiendo que la sonrisa que Seto era incapaz de mostrar, se apoderara de su rostro.

—Estoy pensando en que Moki me dijo que te gustan los dragones blancos de ojos azules.

—Así es.

—Tenemos una atracción con ese nombre en Kaibaland. No sé si…

— ¿El parque de diversiones? —Soltó entusiasmada, perdiendo control de sí misma un momento.

—Sí. Tal vez quieras ir y dar una vuelta conmigo. —Murmuró a manera de disculpa. Kisara lo miró confundido un momento, con la interrogante marcada en la mirada y sonrió asintiendo. —Debo ofrecer una disculpa de antemano, Kisara.

— ¿Por qué?

—Llegué tarde ésta mañana por asuntos de la empresa que no pueden esperar. Estando en Kaibaland puedo estar contigo y mostrarte el parque, pero no sé si pueda quedarme todo el día o tenga que atender algunos asuntos del parque y dejarte un momento.

—Estaré bien. Entiendo. Atem también me ha dado ese tipo de recorridos alguna vez. —Comentó con una sonrisa cálida mientras apretaba el agarre en el brazo de Seto. El castaño no pudo evitar el sonrojo y juntos se dirigieron al auto.

El parque era enorme. Con sus montañas rusas, sus cafeterías, sus arenas de duelo y espacios para duelo con disco. Kaiba sabía cómo montar un espectáculo. Y aunque gran parte de la mañana la pasaron dando vueltas por ahí (Kisara parecía una niña en nochebuena, corriendo de aquí allá, comprando algodón de azúcar, viendo los espectáculos y sonriendo al toparse con los animadores disfrazados de cartas de duelo), en la tarde, ambos terminaron sentados en un restaurante de aires ejecutivos en la torre-museo del parque.

La joven albina miraba por la ventana mientras Seto elegía la comida. Compartía con su tía su ausencia de conocimiento de los kanjis, y aunque Seto había estado recitando el menú para ella, decidió parar cuando la vio con la mirada perdida en el paisaje a su lado. Sonrió pidiendo algo de comer para ambos y esperó a que la chica saliera de su ensimismamiento.

Kisara lo miró por fin. Sorprendida, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había estado distraída. —Te decía si está bien para ti comer ojos de pez. Pedí la especialidad de la casa, pero olvidé comentarte que algunos todavía se mueven. —Comentó Seto tan serio que Kisara se puso pálida. La joven tragó saliva con trabajo y negó con la cabeza, y lo siguiente la tomó desprevenida por completo. Seto dejo ir una risa discreta que poco a poco se convirtió en una carcajada. Posiblemente se estaba burlando de ella, pero en esa risa no había malicia o desdén, sólo diversión.

Kisara sonrió conmovida y negó con la cabeza levantándose. —Si me disculpas, debo retirarme.

Seto dejó de reir al instante. — ¿Retirarte? —Kisara asintió con una sonrisa y señaló con su pulgar el letrero de los baños. Seto suspiró. —Tus ojos de pez estarán esperando para cuando vuelvas.

—Gracias, procura que no huyan antes de que los pruebe.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice, ambos ligeramente sonrojados, antes de que la chica se retirara. Al llegar al baño del restaurant, se sintió como una princesa de cuento, recargándose en la puerta y suspirando ahí. Ése no era el seto que todo el mundo le planteaba.

Su celular vibró por enésima vez en el bolsillo y ella decidió atender. Todo el día había estado ignorando su teléfono. Sonrió al ver el remitente. Atem.

 _A: ¿Cómo te va con el amo de los dragones? ¿Aún no te ha comido?_

—Grosero… —Murmuró con una sonrisa radiante mientras redactaba la respuesta.

 _K: No, pero estamos a punto de degustar un riquísimo plato de ojos de pescado._

Y aunque guardó el teléfono pensando en que la respuesta tardaría, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en realidad, su primo había respondido rápido.

 _A: Cuidado con las escamas, te puede dar indigestión. Entonces el caballero no ha sido grosero._

 _K: Ha sido muy dulce y amable. Nada que ver con lo que tú me cuentas de él._

A: _Solía ser amable hasta con los extraños. Pero maldita vida ¿No? Él tuvo el mismo problema en su infancia que el que nosotros tenemos ahora, por eso se volvió tan frío. Tal vez tú, doncella de ojos azules, puedas cambiar eso. Tienes un don peculiar para tocar el corazón de las personas._

K: _Pondré todo de mi parte. Ya lo verás._

Kisara sonrió al no recibir nuevas respuestas y volvió a la mesa, encontrando a un Kaiba muy ocupado al teléfono. La chica sonrió sentándose y aguardó un poco a que el castaño terminara su llamada, sacar su propio celular para ver si Atem había respondido habría sido grosero de su parte, así que volvió a perder la vista en el paisaje, escuchando en la lejanía el ruido de los juegos mecánicos y la gente divertirse. Kaiba dejó el teléfono a un lado de su plato y luego miró a la joven.

— ¿Qué te apetece hacer ésta tarde? —Preguntó el muchacho.

—Sin salir de aquí, ¿qué es lo que se te da mejor?

—Duelo de monstruos. —Dijo sin penarlo, permitiendo que media sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro. La chica sonrió asintiendo y comentó.

—Me dijeron que tienes una carta de Dragón blanco de ojos azules.

—Te mintieron. —Murmuró sacando el deck del bolsillo interno de su gabardina. Rebuscó un poco entre sus cartas y luego le entregó tres a la joven. —Tengo tres de los cuatro.

— ¡No puede ser! —Exclamó ella recibiéndolas y comprobando que fueran reales. — ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

— ¿Te gustan?

—Son mis cartas favoritas. Amé el dragón de la entrada del parque. ¿Los has convocado a los tres en el mismo duelo?

Kaiba pensó en su último duelo y sonrió de medio lado. —Mokuba grabó ese juego, los visitantes pueden verlo en el Arcade, y tú puedes verlo en vivo si tú quieres. Tenemos arenas de duelo y yo tengo mi disco conmigo. Mokuba suele decir que debería jugar uno que otro duelo para hacerle propaganda al parque de diversiones.

—Me gustaría mucho ver algo así. Aunque no creo que sea pronto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque estás ocupado, y sé que en cualquier momento deberás seguir con tus asuntos. Con Atem y Duke pasa todo el tiempo.

Kaiba suspiró cerrando los ojos, La joven tenía buenos motivos para decir aquello, sin embargo, sonrió guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo y encaró a la joven.

—Basta de trabajo por ahora. Es grosero de mi parte dejarte de lado siendo que tú eres mi invitada éste día. Así es que. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

Kaiba le dio un recorrido por todo el parque, mostrándole las atracciones principales y hablándole de las que se inaugurarían el año próximo. La llevó a las tiendas de recuerdos, de donde le obsequió un dragón blanco de peluche y finalizaron en la tienda interna que vendía de cartas de duelo. Y aunque le explicó lo básico para entender el duelo de monstruos, Kisara terminó insinuándole a Kaiba que necesitaría lecciones personalizadas para aprender a usar el Deck que había iniciado a construir.

Caída la tarde, el teléfono de Kaiba había sonado tantas veces que Kisara tuvo que insistirle para que contestara.

— ¿Qué pasa Mokuba? —Soltó molesto Seto dándole la espalda a Kisara para que la joven no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Estoy ocupado. —Suspiró frustrado. —Entiendo. Te marco en un momento, sólo… De acuerdo. —Colgó encarando a la chica.

— ¿El deber llama?

—Así es.

—Bueno, entonces tendremos que dejar las lecciones para otro día. —Kisara tomó el teléfono de manos de Kaiba y sonrió antes de devolvérselo bloqueado. —Mi auto casi llega. Así que cuando tengas libre, puedes contactarme desde ahí. —La limosina de Ishizu se estacionó en la acera de enfrente y la abogada salió del auto para que Kisara la viera. La albina saludó con una mano en la distancia y encaró a Kaiba, plantándole un beso en la mejilla. —Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto. —Murmuró él aturdido cuando Kisara cruzó la acera y desapareció tras los vidrios polarizados. Sonrió desbloqueando su teléfono y buscando el nombre de la chica en sus contactos. Al no encontrarla por nombre ni apellido, se preguntó a qué se refería cuando dijo que podría contactarla, así que decidió revisar uno a uno sus contactos.

Se llevó una sorpresa monumental cuando encontró uno nuevo, bajo el nombre _Blue eyes White girl._ Kaiba sonrió, sintiendo una calidez ajena en su pecho al ver el contacto de la joven y la manera en la que se había guardado a sí misma. Miró el punto en el que la limosina se había perdido al dar la vuelta y sonrió más ampliamente, pensando en que ella podría ser sin problemas su blue eyes white girl.


	5. Escape

Me siento vivo. Adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo, extendiéndose por cada fibra de mi ser, las lecciones que tomé con Atem y Duke sirvieron de algo y puedo apostar a que, después del susto, cuando mi faraón vea que salí de ésta casi por mí mismo, se sentirá orgulloso. Pero por ahora no me puedo dar el lujo de distraerme, necesito salir de aquí.

Pienso en el muchacho que me ayudó a salir. Es uno de los que nos atacaron en primer lugar, eso quiere decir que Atem debe haber hablado con él. Es muy persuasivo aunque no lo crea.

Veo a un guardia más, de espaldas a mí, y justo como Atem me dijo, ataco a las rodillas, un golpe en la nuca, él cae hasta el suelo. Rebusco en sus bolsillos y nada. Ni llaves, ni armas. Sigo corriendo. Veo una ventana, eso quiere decir que estoy cerca de la calle, muy bien. Corro con más fuerzas y entonces me doy cuenta de que todo está a punto de terminar.

Hay un hombre al final del pasillo, justo de frente a mí, y si sigo corriendo a ésta velocidad, podría tumbarlo. Pero luego él desenfunda un arma y me apunta con ella. Freno en donde estoy.

Y rezo.

Atem reza, suele hacerlo. Suele cerrar los ojos y murmurar cosas entre dientes. Un día le pregunté qué era lo que hacía. Recuerdo que estábamos en el departamento, era tarde y yo me había quedado a dormir de nuevo. Lo encontré en su habitación recargado en el marco de la ventana, con los ojos cerrados y murmurando algo. Primero creí que no lo entendía por estar hablando entre dientes y luego me di cuenta de que hablaba en su idioma.

— _Rezo a Ra para que todo termine. Agradecía por mi día y pedía para mañana._

— _¿Para qué rezas? Nunca he entendido el sentido de las oraciones._

— _Pero no estoy orando. —Murmuró confundido, mirándome a los ojos. —Las oraciones son plegarias ya estructuradas, ritos que repites, pero la gente repite frases sinsentido. Ya no tienen importancia, lo dicen en automático. Yo estoy hablando de mi corazón hacia mi dios._

— _¿Qué sentido tiene hablarle? ¿No se supone que ya lo sabe?_

— _Tú ya sabes cómo me fue en el Egoísta, y aun así charlamos de cómo nos fue. ¿Verdad? —Lo pienso un momento y me doy cuenta de que es verdad. Me acerco hasta Atem y sonrío mientras él me abraza los hombros, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, aún no me acostumbro a esto. —Le hablo de mi día. —Explica. —Le platico cómo me fue, y luego agradezco. Y después pido. Por mí, por ti. Por mi familia y amigos. Para que todo vaya bien._

— _Suena como si hablaras con un amigo._

— _Así se siente. Un viejo amigo._

Entonces no lo entendía. Pero hoy también rezo. No por mi vida, sino porque lo que me ocurra sirva de algo para darle paz y libertad a Atem. No rezo por mí. Lo hago por ellos. Pido por ellos.

* * *

5 Escape.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Enterada, pronto estarás recibiendo la entrega de ese capítulo del hospital. Por lo pronto, entrego ésto. Espero que lo disfrutes. Gracias por el comentario en Blue eyes. La verdad quería pintar un Kaiba más... sangrón con nuestra pobre egipcia, pero luego pensé que es un amor que tiene 5000 años en tiempo de espera, si ya esperaron todo eso, para qué ponerlos a esperar más. Y pensé en la batalla ritual de la saga de Egipto, cuando Ishizu ve al Mago oscuro de Atem, cómo reacciona, pensé que para ellos debería ser similar.

Gracias por leerme. Bendiciones y saludos

* * *

—Esto no tiene por qué ser así. —Digo lento mientras deslizo mi pie hacia adelante tan lento que por un momento dudo haberme movido. Suspiro al ver que él permanece estático. Ni retrocede, ni baja el arma, pero tampoco hace ademán de querer disparar. Eso es bueno. —Aún no has cometido ningún crimen y podemos hacer como que esto no pasó.

Veo su rostro, se convierte en una mueca de burla. Creo que acabo de decir las palabras equivocadas porque él pasa el índice al gatillo, hasta ahora había tenido su dedo fuera, no planeaba disparar, pero creo que dije una tontería. ¿Por qué pensé que había gente decente trabajando para Paradius y para el padre de Atem? Suspiro.

Pero no dispara, aún se puede arreglar mi desliz.

¿Qué dice Atem de los asesinos a sueldo?

— ¿Hacer que esto no pasó? —Me espeta con una risa, se está burlando de mis palabras, éste hombre no tiene ley ni moral. —No seas tonto. La única razón por la que aún no disparo es porque mi jefe te quiere con vida.

Perfecto. Me quieren de carnada viva, justo ahora me siento inútil. Sólo soy una carga para Atem. A menos que haga algo al respecto.

—Por favor. Podemos hacer las cosas distintas todavía. —Bueno, yo quiero creer que sí. —Tenemos oportunidad de elegir cuál será nuestro siguiente movimiento.

—Lo siento, pequeño ingenuo. Ya decidí.

Que así sea. Conmigo fuera del camino, Atem será libre de exponer a su padre, podrá poner en público todas las desgracias que ese infeliz ha hecho, todas las fechorías que cometió para llegar hasta donde está y yo seré un peso más a su cuenta. La balanza se inclinará hasta tocar el suelo.

— ¡Espera! — ¿Kaiba? Escucho la voz del eterno rival de mi faraón y eso me hela la sangre. ¿Cuánta gente hay trabajando en mi rescate? Siento el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Si mi querido faraón fue capaz de dejar atrás su odio y convencer a un enemigo mortal de unirse a nuestra batalla, estoy orgulloso de él. De verdad que me ha sorprendido.

Escucho un disparo y todo corre en cámara lenta. Aunque espero sentir una llamarada de dolor en el lugar en el que la bala golpee, el dolor no llega tan rápido. Veo el chispazo en el cañón del arma de mi agresor al mismo tiempo que su cabeza da un latigazo de lado. Aunque quiero enfocarme en el chispazo para tratar de adivinar en dónde me dará la bala, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué acaba de pasar. Mi atacante cae de lado y un charco de sangre se extiende alrededor de su cabeza. No entiendo nada, porque yo también estoy en el suelo, sé que mi cabeza golpeó el piso sólo por el ruido sordo y vacío que escuché hace un instante, pero nada más.

Veo al muchacho que me liberó, corre hacia mí con un arma en las manos. ¿Disparó a su propio compañero? Ésta gente de verdad no tiene ley. Y en seguida veo a Seto salir del pasillo.

Corre hacia mí, pálido del susto. Me levanta en brazos después de revisarme y murmura.

—Maldito Kuriboh del faraón. Tienes suerte.

¿Suerte? Me acaban de disparar.

Seto da un paso y yo siento el dolor. Mi hombro duele. Duele como el infierno, gimo por lo bajo al sentir el dolor y mi vista se nubla. Destellos blancos y de colores bailan frente a mis ojos. Duele.

—Está perdiendo mucha sangre. —Escucho decir al otro.

—No soy idiota. —Responde Seto en ese tono autoritario con el que le habla a todos menos a Kisara y a Mokuba. Me duele todo.

—Me voy a desmayar. —Anuncio. Si no fuera porque sé qué trataba de decir, ni yo me habría entendido, mi capacidad de habla está neutralizada. El otro muchacho adelanta a Seto unos pasos, escucho golpes, escucho gemidos de dolor y luego nada, Kaiba sigue caminando conmigo en brazos.

Las luces de colores danzan con violencia frente a mis ojos a cada paso que da Kaiba y yo siento ganas de morirme ya. Jamás creí que sería posible soportar y sobrevivir a ésta cantidad de dolor, se siente como el infierno.

.

Para cuando me doy cuenta de qué está pasando, ya he perdido el conocimiento varias veces. Siento mareo de despertar y algo dentro de mí lucha para hundirse profundo en la oscuridad. Pero yo necesito saber si él vino por mí.

Seto disminuye la velocidad a la que camina y veo una lámpara de la calle. Estamos afuera.

Y escucho su respiración.

Pocas cosas se han grabado tan profundo en mí como la respiración agitada de Atem, sobre todo porque casi fue lo único que escuché durante once horas la noche que pasé a su lado en el hospital, cuando trató de suicidarse.

En ese momento no quería admitirlo, pero en lo profundo de mi ser sabía que no me perdonaría si algo le pasaba a ese muchacho. ¿Quién diría que un día terminaría yo siendo de su propiedad? Es posesivo, celoso y terco, pero sólo lo demuestra cuando nos hemos quedado a solas y me reprocha por qué permito que la gente se me acerque tanto. Es divertido verlo así, porque aunque yo creía que sería despiadado al reclamar, parece más un niño indignado. Me pregunto cuántas personas conocen ese lado dulce y temeroso de Atem. Yo amo verlo así de vulnerable.

Quisiera verlo una última vez.

Y puedo imaginar perfectamente su rostro cuando me recibe de brazos de Kaiba. Puedo imaginar su sonrisa recortada contra la luz radiante de la mañana, como la primera vez que despertamos juntos después de confesarnos el uno al otro, puedo ver esa sonrisa radiante mientras acaricia mi rostro, pero lo que siento en la manera en cómo me recibe es dolor del alma.

Estoy cansado, demasiado cansado de luchar contra mi propio cuerpo. La respiración agitada de Atem me ayuda a mantenerme despierto, pero no soy consciente de nada más, no puedo abrir los ojos. Él solloza y una lágrima cae en mi mejilla. Trato de hablar, de decirle que estoy bien pero lo único que escapa a mi boca es un gemido leve que apenas se escucha. Él me escucha, porque me aprieta contra su pecho y besa mis mejillas prometiendo que todo irá bien.

Y le creo.

No sé si irá bien todo, pero en éste momento yo le creo. Creo cualquier cosa que él me diga, le creo.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Estoy en el regazo de Atem, con una mano se aferra a mi cuerpo y con la otra sostiene algo. Creo que habla por teléfono.

—Llama a Ishizu. —Su voz suena con una fiereza implacable y despiadada. Jamás lo había escuchado tan molesto, tan furioso, tan violento y tan controlado. Ni siquiera cuando casi mata a Ushio fuera de la escuela. Está vehemente, cada célula de su cuerpo lo grita, incluso Kaiba, que va sentado a su lado, se recorre discretamente para alejarse de Atem. Es un dios enfurecido.

Quiere matar a alguien, eso se siente a leguas. Trato de sonreír pero sigo demasiado cansado. Ya ni siquiera siento el dolor, no siento mi brazo, ni mi cuerpo. Sólo el calor que expide el cuerpo de Atem, su calor y ese aroma particular a desierto, al Nilo y a él, me embriaga ese aroma. Es adictivo y asfixiante al mismo tiempo. Me encanta.

¿Con quién habla?

—Que le envíe toda la información a Moki, todo menos los resultados del arma. Y que Akhenaten pague por todos sus pecados cometidos al momento. —Eso último lo dice mientras dos lágrimas gruesas y pesadas se deslizan por sus mejillas hasta mi rostro. Aún con los ojos entrecerrados soy capaz de ver su desesperación.

Oh, Atem, ¿Quién te ha hecho tanto daño? Quisiera poder abrazarte y prometer que todo irá bien, justo como tú me has prometido.

—Voy rumbo al hospital. —Dice con voz autoritaria, ni siquiera su voz se quebranta ahora. Qué dominio de sí mismo. Es admirable. —Kaiba encontró a Yugi. Todo va a estar bien.

Me estoy muriendo. Esa frase no puede significar otra cosa. Y me río. Al menos internamente me río. ¿A quién quiere convencer? Y entonces escucho la voz alterada de Tea al otro lado de la línea, así que quiere convencerla a ella… ¿O querrá convencerse a sí mismo?

—No te alarmes por favor. —Ok, es voz hace que hasta yo me calme. No me estoy muriendo. ¡Ra! Sabe cómo llamar a la calma, hasta yo me siento tranquilo. —Ya estamos bastante alterados por aquí. Escucha con atención, y no interrumpas hasta que termine… —No te va a hacer caso, faraón, la conozco. Va a gritar. —Yugi recibió un disparo y…

— _¡¿Qué?! —_ Te lo dije.

Así que sí me estoy muriendo…

Siento el dolor volver a mí, y ese dolor es peso más que suficiente para que me hunda de nuevo en la profundidad de la inconsciencia.

.

La siguiente vez que logro salir a la superficie, Atem me lleva en brazos y siento golpes de dolor en el hombro a cada tantos instantes. Él corre conmigo. Las puertas del hospital se abren y un millar de pares de ojos se fijan en nosotros. Atem está cubriéndose con mi sangre. Veo a mi abuelo sentado en una banca, en espera de algo y me doy cuenta por su expresión que nos esperaba a nosotros. Atem clama algo pero no entiendo qué, y de un instante a otro, estoy recostado en algo helado, siento mi piel de gallina y veo a Atem correr a un lado de mi camilla, con la vista fija al frente, acompañándome hasta que una enfermera le dice que no puede pasar más allá de esas puertas. Y justo antes de que las puertas tras las que entro se cierren, veo cómo mi faraón cae de rodillas y rompe en llanto. Su espíritu está quebrantado por el peso de tanto dolor. Seguramente yo soy la gota que colma el vaso, porque posiblemente seré arrebatado de su lado como él ha sido arrebatado del mío. Ya no está conmigo.

Y su ausencia se siente como hielo.

.

Alegan mucho. Doctores hablando de miligramos de medicina, sedantes, uno dice que es mala idea porque ya vengo débil, pero luego dicen que no me pueden operar así. Me trasladan a un quirófano, nunca había estado en uno así que trato de captar toda la información.

Encienden las luces blancas sobre mí y me ponen una mascarilla.

De acuerdo, esto lo he visto en suficientes películas. Aquí es cuando me piden que cuente del diez al cero y no llego ni al ocho. Veamos. Diez… nueve… ocho…

.

No siento nada.

No tengo frío ni calor.

Tampoco siento dolor.

Todo es una profunda nada.

Escucho la voz de mi abuelo murmurando algo, pero no sé qué es. Abro los ojos, desorientado. Hay globos arriba de mí, atados a la cabecera de mi cama, sonrío ampliamente cuando veo que tienen escritos buenos deseos de mis amigos. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que llegué aquí?

A mi lado hay flores. Reconozco algunas del jardín personal de Bastet, la madre de Atem. Sonrío ampliamente al pensar en ella, una vez me platicó que sólo le obsequiaba sus flores a la gente que amaba. Sonrío profundamente.

Y suspiro.

Entonces entiendo qué tanto balbucea mi abuelo. —… después, en el viejo Chevrolet de Dick, llegaban a un tienda llamada Las mejores…

—Las mejores joyas… —Murmuro con una sonrisa en el rostro. —De ahí… algo de un anillo de compromiso. Pero no recuerdo qué.

—Buenos días.

— ¿Por qué lees "A sangre fría" en voz alta?

—Yugi. —Dice en ese tono paternal que amo. Se preocupa por mí. —Cuando compraste ese libro pasaste semanas hablando de lo bueno que era, terminé leyéndolo.

— ¿Y te gustó? —Murmuro abriendo bien los ojos y recorriéndome hacia arriba en la cama. Me molesta el hombro, supongo que sigo sedado. Miro a mi abuelo, que luce aliviado cuando le sonrío y me dedica una mirada amable.

—No. Pero a ti sí.

—Qué brusco. —Me quejo sonriendo. Mi abuelo se acerca, me abraza y besa mi coronilla en un gesto infantil y protector, y yo no puedo hacer más que reírme ante aquello.

— ¿Los muchachos? ¿Atem? —Pregunto, incapaz de articular bien aquello.

—Atem espera afuera. Quiere verte.

—También yo quiero. —Murmuro en un tono anhelante. Espero que mi abuelo no se ofenda, ay, no le he dicho nada al respecto. Me sonrojo y aprieto los ojos esperando cualquier cosa… Cualquier cosa menos eso. Mi abuelo se ríe y asiente.

—Hablaré con él.

Y aunque espero largos y agónicos minutos, Atem entra a la habitación vuelto un torbellino. Me mira de reojo una sola vez y luego va a acomodarme las almohadas. Me arropa bien, mueve las sillas, reorganiza las flores, regresa la silla de mi abuelo a su lugar y luego la vuelve a poner al lado de la cama, reclamándose por ser tan torpe. Cierra las ventanas y corre las cortinas, pero luego las vuelve a abrir, me mira de reojo y las cierra de nuevo. Revisa mi suero, los cables, el monitor, acomoda los cables en el respaldo de la cama y vuelve a acomodarme las almohadas, vuelve a poner la silla en su lugar y luego vuelve a ponerla al lado de la cama.

No puedo evitarlo, me río de verlo así, todo obsesivo-compulsivo.

Y él me mira, pero no lo hace en serio.

— ¿Ya me vas a mirar?

— ¿Mirarte?

Se lanza sobre mi rostro. Me besa apresando mis mejillas y apartando el cabello de mi frente, yo paso mi brazo bueno alrededor de su cuello tratando de acercarlo más a mí, porque en medio del calor que ofrecen sus labios hay algo más, aprehensivo y anhelante. Desesperado.

Sus labios toman su lugar sobre los míos y luego siento su lengua delinear mi boca. Odio y amo que haga eso, porque despierta más sensaciones en mí de las que puedo controlar. Se aleja un poco y yo lo tomo por la nuca, por su cabello, para acercarlo de nuevo a mí y permitir que ésta vez sea mi lengua la que tome posesión de su boca, de esos labios finos y firmes que me vuelven loco. Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, ¿Qué más da si alguien nos ve?

Me lo quiero comer vivo justo aquí. Pero no me dejará. Bueno. Sigo vivo. Hay tiempo de sobra para comerme esa boca.


	6. Flor del desierto

Mahad sonrió con una mirada hipócrita en el rostro. Nunca le habían gustado mucho los eventos organizados por el padre de su protegido, solían estar llenos de gente que componía sonrisas "amables" con tal de seguir consiguiendo favores del empresario o su familia. Podía lidiar con ellos. No se había graduado con honores de la carrera de derecho en Egipto sin haber aprendido un par de trucos.

El problema no eran los empresarios hipócritas (más hipócritas aún que su sonrisa), el problema radicaba en el hecho de que esos hombres falsos, ávidos de dinero y negocios corruptos, todos y cada uno de ellos estaba interesado en atrapar para sí mismos a la flor de Egipto que pertenecía a su familia. Misma que se encargaba de desairar cordialmente a cuanto hombre se le plantara enfrente.

Ishizu mantuvo el gesto amable mientras rechazaba las insinuaciones de un colega ligeramente ebrio. Mahad había visto a la egipcia acercarse a la barra de bebidas a pedir una copa de vino blanco, luciendo un vestido beige de algodón egipcio que se ceñía a sus curvas de manera discreta pero arrasadora. Ese día llevaba una diana en la frente, joyería egipcia de la que ella estaba orgullosa. Sólo la heredera de la casa Ishtar sabía cómo llevar pocas joyas y un maquillaje discreto pero lucir despampanante al mismo tiempo.

El egipcio había sonreído cuando aquella mujer enigmática y controversial le había dedicado una mirada de "auxilio" que él no había sabido interpretar, o al menos no hasta que la mano de un abogado de la firma de Akhenaten había aterrizado en la cadera de su amiga y ella se había visto obligada a rechazar el abrazo.

Solía ser tan educada...

—Vamos preciosa... —Había murmurado el hombre tratando de acercarse más a ella. —Después de haber hecho un camino tan largo desde tu tierra debes querer algo de relajación, para deshacerte del estrés. Yo tengo un buen método. —Añadió al final con tono lascivo, mismo que consiguió enfurecer a Mahad.

El mago se acercó hasta ellos y miró a Ishizu para asegurarse de que ella aún buscaba su auxilio.

—Perdón. —Murmuró fingiendo diversión, con un nivel de hipocresía antes desconocido para sí mismo, mientras jalaba a Ishizu de la cintura y la apresaba con su costado de forma posesiva y celosa. Ella recargó una mano en el pecho de Mahad y rodeó su cintura con la otra, dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice. — ¿Interrumpo? La señorita Ishtar y yo tenemos planes. —Se agachó sobre su oído de manera misteriosa y murmuró, asegurándose de que el otro hombre no escuchara. — ¿Quieres que te saque de aquí?

Ishizu rio por lo bajo y asintió murmurando. —Eres un seductor.

Mahad tragó saliva en seco. —Se hace lo que se puede. —Respondió tratando de sonar coqueto para mantener la fachada.

—Con permiso. —Murmuró ella empujando a Mahad hacia uno de los pasillos que conducía a la habitación del abogado.

* * *

6 La flor del desierto.

No está ubicado en algún momento especial de la historia. Sólo el principio es en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Atem, Capítulo 10.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Menos mal jaja. Me gusta escribir POV pero en general me aterra la idea de que termine convirtiendo mis escritos en algo OOC, hay historias con las que mejor juego a lo seguro. Me halaga mucho saber que es incluso inspirador. No sé. Yo nunca me he desmayado así, pero sí he sentido dolor suficiente como para querer un knok out para mí, así que supuse que así se sentía el peque.

Ya estoy trabajando en el OVA del hospital, pronto l tendrás, por lo pronto tenía pendiente este IshizuXMahad, espero que te guste. Saludos y nos leemos.

* * *

Mahad suspiró, tenía alrededor de diez minutos con ambas manos puestas en el teclado de su computadora, preguntándose por qué la había encendido en primer lugar. Observó su escritorio y carraspeó recargándose en el respaldo de su sillón. Suspiró por enésima vez.

Y trató de sonreír ante la ironía del asunto.

La vista de su despacho era impresionante. Tenía que reconocérselo a Akhenaten, cuando quería algo de la gente, sabía cómo hacerlos sentir especiales. Sonrió mirando su escritorio y paseando la mirada por sus cosas. Nada fuera de lo ordinario en general: engrapadora, pisapapeles, plumas varias (demasiadas), y un portarretratos electrónico que Atem le había obsequiado. Tenía alrededor de mil fotografías de todo tipo. Suyas, de sus amigos, de Egipto. Alguna vez se preguntó si terminaría de verlas, cambiaban cada doce minutos, no tenía ni idea de cómo mover la velocidad de aparición de las imágenes.

Sonrió viendo el marco de al lado. Una fotografía impresa de varios años atrás.

En ella aparecían él e Ishizu. Ambos varios años más jóvenes, claramente divertidos. Era el día en que ambos se habían graduado de la facultad. Mahad sonrió sosteniendo el marco y decidió perderse un rato en sus recuerdos.

¡Y qué recuerdos!

Ishizu era su amiga de la infancia. Sin embargo, al llegar a la universidad de derecho, ella había encontrado sumamente sencillo hacer amigos y perderse en el cotilleo de los primeros días. Él por su parte había preferido seguir estudiando y perderse en la biblioteca escolar.

Aunque en las clases ellos dos seguían siendo inseparables, en los descansos ella prefería salir y caminar mientras él se iba a refugiar a la biblioteca. Y así había sido todo el primer año de universitarios, hasta que le habían roto el corazón a Ishizu por primera vez. Mahad recordaba perfecto que la joven egipcia había dejado de ir una semana a clases, y aunque él se había preocupado profundamente por su amiga, no estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto.

Cuando no pudo tolerar más la ausencia de su confidente, decidió ir a su casa a buscarla, llevarle los deberes, robar un par de libros de la biblioteca y ponerla al corriente.

Ella iba a perder el semestre si no hacía algo, y como simplemente prefirió dejarlo pasar, Mahad decidió dar de baja la matrícula de ese ciclo para poder seguir a su lado.

Mahad sonrió acariciando el marco de la foto y luego posando sus dedos en el rostro de la egipcia. Fue a partir de ése ciclo escolar que se convirtieron en leyenda juntos. Se graduaron con honores y pocas veces se les volvió a ver separados. Y aunque Ishizu siguió siendo sumamente popular, logró distribuir su tiempo libre por mitades entre pasar a la biblioteca con Mahad y salir con sus amigas.

El abogado levantó la vista sorprendido cuando escuchó la puerta de su despacho abrirse, sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a la egipcia entrando, cargada de carpetas y papeles.

— ¿Olvidaste que es viernes casual? —Inquirió echándole un vistazo al traje gris oscuro del abogado, él sonrió mirándose a sí mismo y luego le dedicó una mirada a su compañera, preguntándose en qué momento se había vuelto tan atrevida.

Recordaba a la Ishizu de la universidad, que siempre vistió según la costumbre de su pueblo, a pesar de que la escuela en la que se habían matriculado era un poco más abierta a la era moderna. Tenía grabada en la mente la imagen de la joven egipcia que nunca salía con la cabeza descubierta o el cabello suelto al viento, que solía usar túnicas y faldas, a la chica que sabía estar a la moda sin vestir a la moda.

Observó de pies a cabeza a la mujer que tenía frente a sí, dejando el marco de nuevo en su escritorio. Ishizu vestía un pantalón de mezclilla entallado, que lamía de manera sensual sus torneadas piernas, acentuadas por los tacones de aguja, llevaba también una blusa transparente de hombros descubiertos sobre una camiseta de tirantes. El cabello suelto y su esmeralda en la frente. Sonrió para tratar de ocultar el suspiro cuando la chica rodeó el escritorio y se sentó sobre él para entregarle los papeles al abogado. Mahad los recibió con una sonrisa, sin mirarlos siquiera, y los depositó a un lado.

Atem tenía razón sobre una cosa (Sobre muchas, pero sólo importaba una). Estaba enamorado de la heredera de la casa Ishtar.

Sonrió recordando la noche de la fiesta, el momento en el que la había llevado a uno de los balcones y había arrancado una flor para ella.

Y sus palabras.

— _Eres la flor más bella del desierto. —Ishizu había sonreído sonrojada mientras él le pasaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. —No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes._

— _¿De que soy la flor más bella del desierto? —Murmuró Ishizu ocultándose tras la flor, llevándosela a la nariz para tratar de ocultar en sonrojo. Sonrió aún más ampliamente cuando la mano de Mahad, en lugar de retirarse, le acarició una mejilla._

— _De lo hermosa que me pareces._

— ¿Aún te parezco hermosa? —Murmuró Ishizu, casi como si hubiese leído el pensamiento de Mahad. — ¿O es que ya pasó el efecto del alcohol?

— ¿Crees que era por el alcohol en mi sistema?

—No creo que lo dijeras por estar tomando. Creo que el alcohol a veces nos hace valientes.

—Eres una flor del desierto, es verdad. La más hermosa flor del desierto. —Murmuró armándose de valor. Se puso de pie en su lugar y miró a la egipcia sonrojarse.

Con sumo cuidado, acarició la mejilla de Ishizu con una mano mientras se situaba justo frente a ella. Ambos sonrieron.

—No todas las flores del desierto son hermosas. —Murmuró sintiéndose valiente mientras ponía una mano sobre la de Mahad. —Algunas son rastreras y se marchitan.

—Las que sobreviven pueden cuidarse por sí mismas. Pero apuesto a que se pondrían aún más hermosas si alguien cuidara de ellas.

Ishizu soltó una risita por lo bajo mientras desviaba la mirada. Nerviosa.

— ¿Qué te pasa hoy? —Murmuró incapaz de moverse. — ¿Nostálgico?

—Algo, sí, un poco. —Ishizu tomó el marco y sonrió reconociendo el día de su graduación. —Lo que más extraño de la universidad son nuestras noches en vela en la biblioteca. Y las noches enteras que pasamos en tu habitación estudiando.

—Todas mis amigas me preguntaban si estudiábamos leyes o anatomía.

Mahad rio por el comentario y negó con la cabeza. —Atem preguntaba algo parecido.

— ¿Sabes? —Murmuró ella, armándose de valor para verlo a los ojos. —Todas solían decir que me mirabas con devoción. Como si estuvieras enamorado de mí, pero yo nunca quise creerlo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Habría sido demasiado bello.

—Isis… —Murmuró tomándole ambas manos. Rara vez la llamaba por su nombre de pila, ambos se habían acostumbrado a la versión en japonés, así que la joven se sonrojó de forma notoria mientras alzaba el rostro para encontrar los ojos de su amigo. —Durante años estuve enamorado de ti y no tuve el valor de decirlo.

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa, interpretando ese "estuve" y tratando de alejarse un paso, sin embargo, las manos de Mahad aterrizaron en sus mejillas y la obligó a mirarlo.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Pasó que dejé de creer estar enamorado y me di cuenta de que te amaba. De que te amo.

— ¡Mahad! —Soltó sorprendida, sin aire. Sintiendo cómo las fuerzas abandonaban sus piernas y sintiendo que la única razón por la que se podía sostener en pie era gracias a las manos del abogado.

—Pero justo ahora tengo miedo de confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos, porque sé que Atem planea dar un golpe duro, y tengo miedo de que si me correspondes te usen en mi contra.

—Entonces ni siquiera vas a preguntar… —Asumió con tristeza.

— ¿Preguntar? —Repitió confundido. —Ishizu, te he amado desde que tengo memoria, y quisiera que ese amor fuera correspondido, pero aún si esto fuera una declaración de amor, ¿estarías dispuesta a mantenerlo en secreto hasta que resolvamos todos los conflictos que hay de por medio? Sé que sería pedir demasiado vivir en secreto, ocultándonos del resto, sería cobarde y tú mereces un amor qué gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero, si acaso sientes algo por mí, algo más que una simple amistad… Ishizu ¿Irías a donde yo voy?

—Claro que sí. —Murmuró sin pensarlo, lanzando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Mahad.

El abogado apresó la cintura de la egipcia un instante antes de separarse y unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso casto, una comunión que tenía milenios ansiando ser consumada.

Mahad, la soltó un momento y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cajones hasta dar con una cajita de terciopelo negro. Suspiró un momento antes de abrir la caja y mostrarle a Ishizu una esmeralda engarzada en oro blanco. Un óvalo tan discreto y finamente labrado, que tendrías que mirar dos veces la mano de la egipcia para darte cuenta de que estaba ahí.

—No significa nada, no tiene que significar nada. Pero quería obsequiarte éste anillo el día que me decidiera a confesar mis sentimientos si eran correspondidos, como una promesa de amor. —Dijo en voz alta, con la mirada fija en la piedra, sintiéndose tembloroso por el nerviosismo. Sonrió cuando la mano de la egipcia entró en su campo de visión.

—Una promesa de amor. —Repitió sonriendo.

—De amor eterno. —Completó el abogado deslizando el anillo en su dedo antes de besarle los nudillos en un gesto devoto y embelesado. — ¿Significa que me aceptas? ¿Qué quieres ser mi novia?

—Sí, hasta que me pidas ser algo más.


	7. Heridas vendadas

Atem sonrió francamente agradecido cuando Yugi salió del consultorio del doctor, el hombre de bata blanca sonrió para tranquilizar al mayor.

—Bueno, éste pequeño es de acero, si me lo preguntan.

—Me consta. —Admitió Atem cuando Yugi le sonrió apenado.

—Con una noche de descanso tendrá para estar mejor. Tiene algunos raspones profundos, pero si los mantiene aseados y ventilados sanarán en un par de días. La conmoción emocional me preocupaba más, pero de verdad tienes un espíritu lleno de fortaleza.

—Gracias a los dioses. —Murmuró Yugi mirando de reojo a Atem, quien sonrió acariciándole el cabello. Hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, pero el médico obtuvo la impresión que buscaba.

—Usted por otro lado…

—También soy de acero. Lo prometo. —Murmuró vehemente, con una seguridad y convicción que consiguió que el doctor dudara, sin embargo, al verlo hacer una última mueca, volvió a dudar de sus conclusiones. —Acero egipcio.

—No lo dudo, pero quisiera hacerle un par de radiografías si no es mucho pedir. De torso y de codo. Hace unos gestos muy peculiares cuando respira o se mueve y eso me preocupa.

Atem suspiró tallándose un ojo y asintió.

—Ya me imaginaba algo así. No creo que sea necesario.

—Atem… —Llamó Yugi apenado mientras Tea llegaba a su lado. —No me quedaría tranquilo de saber que no te hiciste ningún tipo de estudio, de verdad a mí me haría mucho bien si te atiendes, créeme que dormiré tranquilo si te haces las radiografías y eso… Por favor. —Murmuró al final, suplicante ante la expresión estoica del faraón.

El egipcio suspiró sonriendo y asintió una sola vez.

—Tú ganas, hikari.

* * *

7 Heridas vendadas.

 **Ubicado en medio de "De huesos y otras cosas rotas" y "Las cosas claras".**

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Perdona por la espera y gracias por haber seguido fiel a la publicación de estos OVAs. La verdad el romance de Ishizu y Mahad se me ocurrió al ver uno de los últimos capítulos de la serie, cuando Atem convoca al mago oscuro y la egipcia dice que siente algo al verlo, pensé que era un romance que tenía siglos queriendo ser consumado y no me atreví a darle otro giro, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Como lo prometido es deuda, te dejo aquí el OVA que te prometí. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Hay algo más que quieras leer? Mil y un gracias por seguirme leyendo. ¡Un abrazo y feliz año nuevo!

* * *

Tea miraba a Yugi con curiosidad, el pequeño cabeceaba cada tantos segundos, pero en ningún momento dejó de tener la mirada fija al frente, con una determinación poco común en el pequeño, pero sí fácil de ver en el faraón.

—Han madurado, los dos. —Murmuró la castaña con una sonrisa amable mientras tomaba una mano de Yugi. —Se ve que se quieren mucho el uno al otro.

—Tea, ¿crees que soy una carga?

—Yugi… —Murmuró pasmada mientras se arrodillaba frente al pequeño y le tomaba ambas manos con fuerza. —No, no lo creo ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

La chica vio con pesar que las mejillas del pequeño ahora estaban surcadas de lágrimas y él apretaba los ojos fuertemente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de frenar el llanto. —No he hecho otra cosa que poner en riesgo a Atem, si tan sólo fuera más grande o más fuerte, podría defenderme, podría hacer algo para ya no tener que depender de que otros me defiendan. Por mi culpa Atem está mal herido y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso, yo…

Tea abrazó con fuerzas a Yugi, apretándole un oído al pecho para que él pudiese escuchar su corazón, ella por su parte se tranquilizó tomando respiraciones profundas y sonrió cuando el pequeño se aferró a su cintura.

—Yugi, no eres una carga. Eres un buen amigo de todos, y las personas que amamos a alguien estamos dispuestas a poner la cara por ese alguien. No creo que Atem te vea como una carga.

— ¿Y si sí? No puedo soportar la idea de saber que Atem puede verme como un estorbo, soy un freno a sus planes porque ahora su padre tiene con qué atacarlo a través de mí. Debiste ver la locura en sus ojos cuando vio a Ushio golpearme, estaba frenético y…

—Y aun así se calmó para pelear con cabeza fría. Él te quiere, Yugi.

Aquello golpeó al pequeño como una cubeta de agua helada. Sonrió apretando aún más a su amiga y sonrió cuando ella le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Yugi, Joey y Tristán vienen con Duke hacia aquí. Voy a salir a recibirlos. Deberías esperar aquí.

—Sí. Gracias Tea… —Vio a su amiga levantarse y avanzar por el pasillo, y antes de que ella diera vuelta, el pequeño exclamó. — ¡Tea! —La castaña giró medio cuerpo, sorprendida por el grito de su amigo, pero sonrió al verlo sonreír también. —De verdad gracias.

Ella levantó un pulgar y se perdió en los pasillos.

Yugi por su lado suspiró sintiendo que la tristeza de nuevo se apoderaba de él. Se obligó a sonreír cuando el faraón salió con la orden para las radiografías y caminaron juntos hasta la sala designada. Y aunque el trayecto fue silencioso y ambos tuvieron que separarse un momento para que el mayor pudiese subir a la máquina de rayos x, cuando se sentaron en el pasillo a esperar, no pudieron prolongar más el silencio.

—Perdóname Atem. —Murmuró el pequeño de nuevo con las mejillas llenas de agua.

El faraón lo miró confundido un momento y luego pasó el brazo libre sobre los hombros de Yugi. Con ternura y con cuidado lo apretó a su costado y suspiro cuando sintió la pequeña y cálida mano de Yugi recargada contra su pecho.

—Soy yo el que debe pedir perdón. No pude protegerte. —Admitió muy a su pesar, luchando contra su propio mar de emociones. —Yugi se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y levantó la vista, esperando encontrarse con una mirada de sarcasmo, algo que le indicara que aquello había sido una broma mala y pesada jugada con el faraón, en lugar de eso encontró a Atem mirando fijo el piso, sintiéndose incapaz de levantar la mirada para decir nada. El pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó con cuidado a Atem. —Yugi. Te he puesto en peligro una y otra vez desde que te conozco y no he sido lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegerte como he hecho con el resto. Y temo que un día termines aborreciéndome por no poderte cuidar.

—No, de ninguna manera. —Interrumpió el pequeño con una sonrisa radiante cuando sintió la mano de Atem acariciarle el cabello. —Faraón, yo tenía miedo, no quiero ser una carga, no quiero que te preocupes por mí, quisiera ser fuerte como tú, inquebrantable para poder protegerte como tú me has protegido a mí y en lugar de eso he sido una carga que…

—Una carga. —Espetó molesto. —Yugi, tú no eres una carga. —Soltó alejándolo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Atem sostuvo los hombros de Yugi y lo encaró con cuidado, ignorando el dolor que se había disparado en él ante el movimiento brusco. —No eres una carga, Yugi. La carga he sido yo al no saber cómo protegerte o cómo alejarte de esto. Ya eres fuerte, porque aun sabiendo los peligros de quedarte a mi lado, elegiste seguir hasta el final. Eso es fortaleza y valor. Yo soy el que no es fuerte, he sido egoísta al permitir que te quedes. —Con cuidado, bajó las manos hasta tomar las muñecas de Yugi y recargó su frente en el hombro del pequeño, suspirando para suprimir los sollozos y las muecas de dolor. —Yo soy la carga.

Yugi soltó sus manos para acariciar la espalda de Atem y recargar su cabeza en la coronilla del faraón.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de que yo sea tan pequeño… Y te quiero, por eso me quedo.

Atem sonrió. Y por un momento supo que las lágrimas se desbordarían de sus ojos si no hacía algo al respecto.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y Yugi se irguió repentinamente alerta al ver a una enfermera con un sobre enorme. —Los resultados. —Comentó mostrando lo que tenía en las manos. —Aquí están las radiografías, ya pueden volver al consultorio.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Yugi con una sonrisa tímida. Ambos tricolores se levantaron y el pequeño tomó los sobres, caminando al lado de Atem hasta el consultorio. Y aunque el faraón en persona se habría ofrecido a ir a farmacia por los materiales para atenderlo, Yugi fue más rápido y astuto, dejando al faraón solo en el pasillo de espera.

Atem sonrió cuando Tea llegó a su lado con un té en las manos, mismo que le ofreció con una sonrisa.

—Yugi te quiere. —Comentó distraídamente.

— ¿Qué culpa tiene de todo esto?

—Ninguna. —Respondió optimista. —No se trata de culpas. —Aquello tomó al faraón por sorpresa. Atem miró a Tea, confundido, preguntándose si había escuchado o entendido bien aquello. Ella sonrió ante la expresión pasmada del faraón y asintió una vez. —Yo no te culpo por los moretones de Yugi, todo lo contrario, agradezco que defendieras a mi amigo, creo que está dispuesto a recibir más golpes por ti. Si ya estuvo dispuesto a recibirlos por Joey y Tristán, después de eso surgió una amistad maravillosa entre ellos, así que si algo va a surgir entre ustedes, me gustaría pedirte algo.

—Lo que quieras. —Murmuró confundido.

—Que no sea con base en la culpa. Quiero que dejes que Yugi te quiera, no porque tenga que hacerlo o porque estén en deuda el uno con el otro, sino porque de verdad quieren estar juntos. ¿Sí?

—Tea…

—Merecen estar en paz. Eso es lo que pienso. —Comentó con una sonrisa radiante antes de levantarse y avanzar en dirección a la entrada del hospital, al percatarse de que Yugi volvía con el cabestrillo y otras cosas. —Como sea, nos vemos mañana. Descansa faraón. Y por favor, hazme ese favor. Por ustedes dos.

—Gracias Tea… —Murmuró Atem sintiéndose reconfortado por las palabras de su amiga, preguntándose si merecía ser perdonado por sus pecados, pero ignorando un momento esa pregunta y dejando que la felicidad billara como una posibilidad. —Gracias.


	8. Sin despedidas

Kaiba suspiró. Es cierto, suspiró.

Suspiró mientras pasaba el cabello blanco, largo y sedoso de Kisara por detrás de su oreja para poder verle el rostro. La albina tenía los ojos cerrados y luchaba internamente para no romper en llanto, no quería quebrantarse frente al poderoso Seto Kaiba.

Después de todo, ella era la doncella de ojos azules. Su Blue Eyes White Girl ¿No?

El castaño sonrió dedicándole una mirada dulce a la chica antes de atraerla contra su pecho y murmurar una promesa de que todo iría bien. Ella volaría junto con Ishizu a Egipto al día siguiente, con Mahad y el faraón para poder poner fin a todo aquello. Kaiba agradecía que la corte hubiese retrasado el juicio y el veredicto hasta las vacaciones, aunque originalmente era una excusa para que la peliblanca terminara el ciclo escolar y pudiese revalidar materias en Egipto, él lo veía como una ventaja personal. El castaño hasta había ido a clases a diario con tal de pasar, aunque fueran, las horas libres al lado de la albina y compartir más tiempo con ella, aprender de sus gustos y disgustos. Conocerla.

Y todo se terminaba poco a poco, ambos sabían que el día que se dictara el veredicto, ambos tendrían el tiempo contado para poder despedirse del otro.

* * *

8 Sin despedida (Lo que más – Shakira)

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Primera complacencia. Espero que ésto aclare lo que me pediste en el PM, no sé qué tan fiel sea a los personajes, me cuesta trabajo entender cómo sería la relación entre éstos dos, principalmente porque quería basarme en Set y no tanto en Kaiba. Espero que te guste y lamento la demora. Ya estoy trabajando en las otras tres peticiones. Sí me daba mucha curiosidad escribir algo de éstos dos y creo que el polarshipping va a ser un reto, así que vamos con calma jaja, pero esperaré tu respuesta sobre éste capítulo, un capítulo a la vez. Nos leemos

Agente C: Tea es un tema de conversación completo, no puedo odiarla jajaja, ella siempre estuvo animando al equipo. Al principio era fan del Peachshipping, pero conforme fui viendo la serie, y después de que una amiga me insinuara que pasaban más cosas entre Atem y Yugi de las que nos contaban... Bueno, ya leíste las otras historias jaja, qué bueno que te gustaran tanto. Me encantaría saber tu opinión, y si te quedaste con duda de saber de algo que ocurriera en "Tras el intento de suicidio" Nos leemos

* * *

Kisara miraba las manos de Ishizu, quien tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora. La albina siempre había admirado mucho la habilidad que tenía su tutora para hacer ciertas cosas, verla hacer captura de datos era entretenido sobre todo al momento de verla equivocarse. Ishizu solía hacer caras graciosas cuando esto ocurría. Sin embargo, aquel día estaba distraída. Tenía la vista fija en las manos de su tutora porque no tenía ningún otro lado al que mirar.

—Kisara. —Llamó la egipcia con voz amable.

— ¿Sí? —Respondió la albina respingando, la había tomado por sorpresa. Por un momento consideró que su tutora le hubiese hecho una pregunta antes y se sonrió cuando vio la sonrisa de la egipcia. — ¿No? —Preguntó tímidamente mientras se acomodaba el cabello y se sentaba derecha.

— ¿No? —Comentó Ishizu sonriendo. —Aún no he hecho ninguna pregunta, Kisara. ¿En qué parte de la luna andas?

—En Japón. No en la luna.

— ¿En Kaiba Corp, quizás?

—Tal vez. —Admitió sonrojada mientras se acercaba a su tutora y tomaba su taza. — ¿Café?

—Té, por favor. Muchas gracias.

La albina se alejó en dirección a la cocineta del edificio y sonrió cuando se topó con Atem, preparándose un capuchino con aires distraídos. —Mira nada más, el sol de Egipto en persona.

—Kisara. —Saludó Atem serenándose por el susto. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en la escuela, ¿O es que Ishizu ya te adoptó de nuevo?

—Me adoptó, sí, pero estoy de vacaciones. Desde que no estudias no te enteras de mucho.

Atem sonrió un momento, pero luego su mirada se llenó de amargura. —El juez podría poner una fianza a mi padre. Y él podría salir mañana si no hacemos algo.

—Lo sé.

—Kisara, revisé tus calificaciones del ciclo pasado. —Admitió Atem con media sonrisa. —Me gusta lo que veo, parece que en Japón tuviste un buen tutor. —La albina se sonrojó ante las insinuaciones de su primo y le dedicó una mirada enfurruñada antes de darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos. —Y no has respondido a mi correo. La siguiente semana inician los proyectos de intercambios para los estudiantes sobresalientes y no me has dicho si estás interesada en participar en alguno.

—Tú quieres sacarme de Egipto porque temes que liberen a tu padre. —Acusó divertida mientras encaraba de nuevo a su primo, al toparse con la mirada seria de Atem, reconsideró terminar su broma y prefirió guardar silencio.

—Sí. Y es lo que pienso hacer. Metí tus papeles para hace trámites para un intercambio y me lo concedieron.

— ¡Atem! No puedes estarte metiendo en la vida de los demás así sin más. —Exclamó furiosa. —Si lo que quieres es ponerme a salvo, deberías mejor…

—En una semana vuelas a Japón. —Exclamó enfurruñado ante los gritos de la albina, quien perdió color en el rostro al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Japón?

—Japón. —Repitió Atem al ver la expresión pasmada de su prima. — ¿Japón? —Inquirió para hacerla reaccionar. —Isla, anime, manga, sushi de verdad.

—Sé dónde es Japón. —Murmuró sonrojada.

—Kaiba Corp… —Añadió al final mientras recuperaba su termo y limpiaba la maquinita de café. —A ese Japón te voy a enviar.

—Pero no puedo ir a Japón así sin más. —Murmuró avergonzada, aferrándose a la taza de Ishizu con fuerzas mientras Atem daba un trago a su bebida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por tu noviazgo con Kaiba?

—No me lo pidió formalmente. Sólo… planteó… La-posibilidad. —Murmuró entrecortado, sin saber exactamente cómo estructurar su frase. Carraspeó frustrada y añadió. —De todos modos ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Hola, volví tras seis meses de no decir nada, sí quiero ser tu novia?… No, gracias. Sería cruel. Mejor mándame a Dubái, Atem. Ahí al menos hablamos casi el mismo idioma. Ya se me olvidó casi todo lo que sé de japonés.

—No mientas, Kisara. Te escuché hablando por teléfono con Mana, esta mañana.

— ¿Qué te andas metiendo en conversaciones ajenas?

—No te quieras escapar, señorita. Mi madre tiene lista tu maleta, a partir de mañana estarás en la casa Ishtar para que te protejan y en una semana volarás a Japón.

Kisara vio a Atem retirarse del lugar a pasos calmados. Suspiró sonriendo.

Recordaba el último día que había pasado en Japón.

 _Hacía semanas que sabía la fecha en que volvería a Egipto, pero no había dicho nada a Seto. Y cada día que pasaba, se decía a sí misma que debía revelar la fecha ese día o Kaiba terminaría aborreciéndola, pero el castaño tenía tantos planes y había cancelado tantas citas con tal de pasar tiempo con ella, que Kisara sencillamente olvidaba lo importante que era decir la fecha._

 _Ahora el tiempo se había terminado._

 _Suspiró caminando al lado de Kaiba, el castaño se había percatado de la actitud de la chica, sabía que algo no andaba bien pero no había tenido corazón para interrogarla. Mokuba le había conseguido información de cuándo salía el vuelo de la chica, Ishizu y Mahad habían ido a cerrar los últimos tratos con Seto respecto a algunas inversiones que Atem quería hacer con su dinero y sin querer se había terminado enterando de la fecha límite que tenía tiempo para pasar con Kisara._

 _Se preguntaba por qué la albina no había dicho nada al respecto, se preguntaba por qué su Blue eyes no había tenido el valor para confesar… ¿qué? ¿Que se iría?_

 _Suspiró dándose cuenta de que Kisara se había detenido y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo._

 _Kaiba regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó una mano de Kisara, percatándose de que la chica estaba helada. Ya caía la noche y algunas nubes se colaban en el firmamento, amenazando con deshacerse sobre ellos._

— _Sé que te vas. —Comentó Kaiba consiguiendo que la chica levantara la mirada y le compusiera una expresión suplicante. —Sé que mañana vuelves a Egipto y…_

— _Perdóname Seto. No quise ocultártelo todo éste tiempo. Es sólo que no me hacía a la idea de irme tan pronto, pensaba que si no lo decía no se volvería real o… — ¿O qué? Ella misma no tenía idea de cómo terminaba aquella frase. —No me quiero ir aún. Quiero quedarme a tu lado y…_

 _Kaiba cortó las distancias y le robó un beso a Kisara._

 _La albina no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Sintió las manos de Seto cerrarse en torno a sus mejillas para obligarla a levantar el rostro y ahora los labios del muchacho habían reclamado el territorio de su propia boca, creando un contacto dulce. La chica sintió un hormigueo suave donde su boca encontraba la de Seto y cerró los ojos lanzando los brazos en torno a la cintura del castaño, apretándose a su cuerpo tanto como le fue posible en ese momento._

 _Desde su primera cita había tratado de imaginar cómo sería probar los labios del muchacho (Del único muchacho) del que había estado enamorada todo ese tiempo. Kisara sintió ganas de llorar y de reír, quería alejarse de Seto para gritar de felicidad y al mismo tiempo no quería que aquel beso terminara nunca. Y sintió muchísimo frio cuando Seto rompió el contacto, que parecía tener toda la vida y al mismo tiempo parecía no haber ocurrido._

 _Cuando los ojos azules de Kisara, reflejando aún un poco de miedo, encontraron los ojos de Seto, él se sintió culpable por haberla besado. ¿La razón de su culpa? Las lágrimas. Dos gruesas lágrimas que se habían deslizado por las mejillas pálidas de la chica que tenía cautivo su corazón, dos lágrimas que habían abierto dos caminos en el rostro inmaculado de su amada y que ahora le hacían creer que la había ofendido con aquello._

 _Bajó la mirada y esperó a que Kisara dijera algo._

 _Y al menos pasaron cinco minutos antes de que la chica fuera capaz de tomar la mano de Seto y lo obligara a seguir andando por el parque. Un trayecto silencioso y un poco incómodo para el castaño ahora que la incertidumbre lo corroía._

— _¿Por qué me besaste? —Quiso saber la chica sonriendo y permitiendo que el sonrojo se deslizara por sus mejillas._

— _No debí hacerlo, soy un tonto. —Murmuró Seto sonrojándose y apretando el agarre en torno a la mano de Kisara sin darse cuenta. —No debí besarte ¿Cierto? Fui un tonto. Soy un tonto._

 _Kisara soltó una risa por lo bajo, adelantó un paso y encaró a Seto, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño, obligándolo a mirarla. —Sí, eres un tonto. Un tonto por no darte cuenta de todo el tiempo que he pasado esperando ese beso, pero no tan tonto como yo, que no me atreví a darlo._

— _¿Esperabas ese beso?_

 _._

Kisara sonrió recogiendo su equipaje de la banda transportadora. Atem le había dicho que había hecho contacto con un amigo en Japón y que alguien iría a recibirla, debía estar atenta, un hombre de traje estaría esperándola en el área de equipajes con un cartel con su apellido.

Suspiró y agradeció cuando un hombre de traje negro se acercó y la saludó en su lengua natal. La chica dedicó una sonrisa y un saludo en japonés antes de preguntar por su transporte.

—La limosina nos espera afuera, señorita Kisara.

— ¡Limosina! Vaya, le pedí a mi primo que fuese discreto.

—Pero mi jefe nunca lo ha sido. —Comentó el hombre sonriendo mientras arrastraba una de las maletas de Kisara y le pedía la otra con la mano. —Espero que no le moleste. Me apellido Nakashi, puede llamarme así.

—Gracias Nakashi, honestamente agradezco la intensión. —Comentó pensativa mientras ella misma recuperaba su equipaje de mano y encaraba la salida.

Otro hombre recibió las maletas de Kisara, permitiéndole a Nakashi ir a abrirle la puerta a la egipcia. Ella sonrió a manera de gratitud, pero se quedó helada al darse cuenta de que la parte de atrás iba ocupada ya por un pasajero. Un muchacho castaño ataviado con una gabardina blanca y un maletín plateado colocado sobre las piernas, que parecía estar muy ocupado al teléfono terminando una llamada en inglés.

Kisara subió a la limosina y esperó pacientemente a que su compañero se dignara a colgar y mirarla, no tardó mucho en hacerlo e inició con voz amable pero fría.

—Hola Kisara. —Murmuró con media sonrisa.

—Hola Seto. —Murmuró sin aire.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Japón ésta vez? —Preguntó en voz baja antes de tomarle una mano y besar sus nudillos.

—Seis meses… —Musitó en un hilo de voz. Se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose una tonta. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque así sé que tengo seis meses para tratar de convencerte de quedarte a vivir. Por cierto, fuiste muy grosera.

— ¿Grosera?

—Nunca te despediste de mí.

—Me llevaste al aeropuerto. —Respondió tratando de erigir una defensa con aquello como base.

—Sí, y estando ahí te diste la vuelta y saliste corriendo.

—Bueno, no sabía cómo despedirme. No sabía muchas cosas.

— ¿Como qué?

—Como que tú querías pedirme que fuera tu novia pero esperaste al último día para preguntar.

—Todavía me lo pregunto, Kisara. Y todavía espero mi respuesta.

—Pues no quiero responder. —Murmuró mirando la ventana, pero negándose a romper el contacto físico con la mano de Kaiba.

—No importa. —Murmuró el castaño antes de besar la mejilla de la albina. —Tengo seis meses para convencerte de darme una respuesta. Y para conseguir que quieras quedarte a vivir en Japón.

—Pues me voy a resistir mucho. —Amenazó sonriendo.

—Y yo daré lo mejor de mí para convencerte. —Hizo una pausa percatándose de que la chica sonreía, él mismo se permitió sonreír un poco antes de murmurar. —Mírame, Kisara.

Y cuadno la chica por fin giró el rostro en dirección a Kaiba se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa mortal. Los labios del castaño ya se habían adueñado de los suyos. Kisara sonrió devolviendo el beso y suspiró cuando Kaiba volvió su atención al teléfono.

— ¿A dónde, señor? —Murmuró el conductor tratando de ocultar media sonrisa. Kaiba le dedicó una mirada hosca y un gruñido por lo bajo, pero ignoró un momento al conductor para redactar un mensaje.

—A Kaibaland. Ésta señorita tiene una lección de duelo pendiente.

— ¡Pero estoy cansada! —Exclamó Kisara fingiendo indignación.

—Claro que no. —Espetó Seto. —Tú siempre dijiste que lo primero que harías al volver a Dominó, sería ir a Kaibaland por el resto de tu baraja y eso haremos.

—Oh. —Repuso fingiendo berrinche. —Entonces el todo poderoso señor Seto Kaiba se aprovechará de una pobre estudiante de intercambio y la secuestrará en un parque de diversiones una tarde. Dime, ¿Es éste el primer paso de tu plan de veinte pasos para conquistar egipcias?

—Sí. —Soltó Seto descarado redactando otro mensaje antes de mirar a Kisara y sonreír. —A menos que la señorita quiera hacer otra cosa el día de hoy.

— ¿Algo además de ceder a tus encantos? —Soltó divertida recargando la cabeza contra el hombro de Seto. —Vamos a Kaibaland.

Seto sonrió llevándose el celular al oído.

—Mokuba. —Murmuró al teléfono. —Cancela todas mis reuniones de hoy. Tengo una cita con mi novia y me desapareceré el resto del día.

— ¡No he dicho que sí! —Espetó Kisara sorprendida, alejándose un poco de Kaiba, pero sonriendo ampliamente al darse cuenta de que él le ofrecía un dragón blanco de peluche con la mano libre y desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana, fingiendo indiferencia.

Kisara aceptó el regalo y esperó un instante a que Seto se desocupara. Se acercó al chofer de la limo y murmuró. — ¿Y siempre es así?

—Yo nunca lo había visto sonreír. —Admitió el chofer. —Sigue siendo el mismo Kaiba que me contrató. Así que esto es nuevo.

— ¡Mokuba! —Espetó Seto molesto. —Te dije que no vendieras antes de consultarme, no me importa si subieron los valores de las acciones y que vendieras en el punto más alto del pico.

Kisara soltó una risa por lo bajo.

— ¿Debería decirle que sí? —Inquirió mirando al copiloto.

—Si la trata como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, sí.

— ¡¿Qué están parloteando?! —Espetó Seto cubriendo la bocina del teléfono.

—Pregunto por lugares para comer. —Mintió Kisara con una sonrisa mientras Seto volvía a su llamada, no muy convencido por la respuesta. —Sí, por cierto.

— ¿Sí qué? Tú no, Mokuba.

Kisara plantó un beso en la comisura de la boca de Seto y sonrió ocultando la mitad de su rostro tras su nuevo dragón blanco. —Sí, Seto. Sí.

El castaño sonrió entendiendo la indirecta y suspiró.

— ¡No, Mokuba, no estoy suspirando! Estaba bostezando… Ya me voy. Te veo en la noche.


	9. El escarabajo

Atem miró a su madre con media sonrisa en el rostro. La mujer le dedicaba una mirada de angustia preguntándose si sería buena idea dejar a su hijo solo teniendo en cuenta que ardía en fiebre, pero el muchacho sonrió asintiendo y murmuró.

—Duke me envió caldo de pollo ésta mañana, tengo verduras cocidas en la nevera, compré mis medicamentos camino a casa y sólo necesito descanso. Duke y Yugi prometieron estar al pendiente del teléfono si algo ocurría y sólo es un fin de semana. Te veré el lunes en la mañana si llegan antes de que me vaya a la escuela.

—Mi niño pequeño es un adulto. —Murmuró Bastet abrazando a su hijo y suspirando por enésima vez en el día. No quería dejarlo solo, hacía tiempo que no cuidaba de él como era debido y ahora que tenía que irse se lamentaba muchísimo.

—Yugi me ha estado marcando regularmente desde ayer, desde que me fui de la escuela. —Dijo al final como si aquello fuese a dejar tranquila a su madre. Ella conocía al pequeño tricolor y sabía que si algo transmitía ese niño era lealtad.

Pues dio resultado mencionarlo, Bastet besó la frente de su hijo y asintió una sola vez antes de darse la vuelta y dejar al muchacho solo con sus pensamientos.

Se sentía mareado, le dolían los ojos y sentía el rostro caliente, pero más allá de los medicamentos, no sabía cómo hacer para sentirse mejor. Suspiró dejándose caer en la cama y estiró un brazo hacia la cajonera de al lado, de donde sacó un escarabajo de oro incrustado con piedras de colores. Sonrió admirando la delicada filigrana que lo constituía, evocando el recuerdo de cómo lo había adquirido.

Su madre se lo había obsequiado años atrás. Recordaba ese día, ella estaba visitando una joyería en Egipto, el pequeño sol naciente se había negado a quedarse en casa y ahora se arrepentía puesto que Bastet tenía media hora parada en el anaquel, examinando delicadamente una joya y otra. Obsequiaría un collar a Ishizu, quien pronto pasaría a formar parte oficial del buró de abogados de Akhenaten, y aquel sería un regalo de bienvenida.

Recordaba que alguien había entrado a robar la tienda y que el pequeño se las había apañado para salir corriendo del lugar y regresar cinco minutos después con un policía a rastras. Él, todo inocente parado de pie detrás del oficial permitiendo que él entrase primero y amenazara con su arma al ladrón. Bastet lo recordaba con una mirada feroz en el rostro, no se había escapado con miedo, no, había corrido a solucionar las cosas. Y la encargada de la tienda había tomado el escarabajo del anaquel más cercano y lo había colgado en torno al cuello del pequeño murmurando.

— _Un pequeño tan valiente no lo necesita, pero por si las dudas, te dará protección contra todo mal._

* * *

9 El escarabajo de oro.

Este capítulo se sitúa justo después del final de "Secuestro de camisetas"

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Escribir a una pareja tan complicada como lo son Seto y Kisara, comenzando porque no hay mucho de ellos en el anime donde pueda basarme, puff. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Lamento mucho la demora, tengo cuatro historias entre manos en éste momento y dos son de Yu-Gi-Oh. El regreso de las sombras se está construyendo de a poco, me encanta saber que sigues al pendiente. Pronto espero subir actualización a esa otra historia de Yugi y seguir escribiendo ésta. Ya estoy estructurando el Polarshipping pero también se me dificulta, espero que el resultado final sea igual de bueno. Sólo como comentario, después de colgar el capítulo anterior se me olvidó añadir una nota. Kisara sí aceptó ser novia de Seto y _**Sí**_ aceptó quedarse a vivir en Japón, volvió a Egipto para la boda de Ishizu y Mahad; y pasaba casi todas las vacaciones en la casa de El Cairo, pero no sabía cómo meterlo sin romper con la armonía del capítulo.

En fin, nos seguimos leyendo, y ya sabes, si hay algo más que quieras leer, aquí estoy para recibir sugerencias.

* * *

Atem sonrió estacionando cerca del parque. Cuando Yugi le dedicó una mirada enfurruñada por haberse desviado en lugar de dirigirse al Egoísta, el mayor tuvo que hacerle saber que faltaba aún media hora para su hora de entrada y que quería caminar un rato con él.

Yugi asintió distraído, bajando del vehículo y permitiendo que la presencia protectora de Atem lo envolviera. Era curioso. Caminar a su lado lo hacía sentir vulnerable y a la vez lo ayudaba a sentirse tranquilo, aunque ahora era Yugi cuidando al mayor dado que el egipcio estaba enfermo, sabía que Atem siempre lo estaba protegiendo. Sabía que en cualquier momento que corriese peligro, su Yami siempre iría al rescate. Pero claro, no era la clase de cosas que podía decir en voz alta, aún se sentía inseguro de hacerle saber a Atem todo lo que pasaba por su mente; quitando de en medio todas las tardes en las que había recibido lecciones de matemáticas con él y quitando el hecho de que había pasado la noche a su lado, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo y encargándose de hacer todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos para ayudarle a sentirse mejor, Yugi todavía sentía que había un océano completo en medio de ellos dos. Él no podía protegerlo ya que debía ser protegido.

Sintió los dedos de Atem entrelazarse con los suyos y se sonrojó dedicándole una mirada de confusión al mayor, que señalaba una banca con el pulgar. Yugi sonrió asintiendo y esperó paciente a que Atem dejara de rebuscar entre sus bolsillos.

—Toma. —Murmuró al final mientras mostraba un escarabajo de oro colgado en una cadena.

— ¿Qué es?

—Joyería egipcia. Quería darte unos pendientes, pero no creo que sea tu estilo.

Yugi soltó una risa por lo bajo y asintió. —No es mi estilo.

—Aunque algunas mujeres lo consideran sexy. No sé si a Tea le gusten las perforaciones.

Yugi se sonrojó hasta las orejas y miró el piso con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué tiene que ver Tea?

—Pensé que te gustaba. —Admitió recargando ambos brazos en el respaldo de la banca y levantando el rostro con los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tanteando el terreno? Ok, estaba llegando demasiado lejos, una cosa era tratar de quebrantar su espíritu, ¿Pero esto? Sonrió para sí mismo cuando sintió la cabeza de Yugi aterrizar en su hombro.

—Sí, yo pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Y ya no? —Murmuró tratando con todas sus fuerzas de fingir indiferencia.

—No lo sé. Es decir, Tea es una amiga a la que quiero mucho, mi primera amiga en realidad desde que llegué aquí y siempre fuimos muy unidos, pero no sé. Ya me cuesta trabajo visualizarme caminando con ella tomados de la mano.

—O sea que antes sí lo imaginabas. —Dedujo sonrojando al pequeño.

—No exactamente. —Exclamó Yugi sentándose derecho. Atem entreabrió un ojo y lo jaló por los hombros para que se recostara de nuevo en su hombro. El pequeño suspiró. —Es sólo que llegué a preguntarme cómo sería ser novios.

— ¿Ser novios? Tú y Tea.

— ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? —Espetó de nuevo mientras se levantaba. Se puso de pie frente a Atem parado en jarras y le compuso una expresión de desaprobación cuando él entreabrió los ojos para observarlo. Por los dioses, se veía tan desenfadado. Le dedicó media sonrisa y ahogó una queja mientras se enderezaba, suspiró recargando los codos en las rodillas y le sonrió a Yugi cuando el pequeño le ofreció el escarabajo de regreso. Atem lo recibió y se puso de pie observando los detalles de la joya. Sonrió.

—No estamos hablando de esto. ¿De acuerdo? Ya establecimos que ya no te gusta Tea.

Yugi se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante aquel último comentario pero sonrió cuando Atem dio unos pasos hasta situarse a sus espaldas. Yugi vio con sorpresa que el mayor había pasado el escarabajo por enfrente de sus ojos y ahora le abrochaba la cadena en torno al cuello.

— ¡Atem! —Murmuró dándose la vuelta cuando el mayor soltó la cadena. Sonrió observando la joya en torno al cuello del pequeño y asintió conforme.

—Para que te proteja y te de fuerza cuando lo necesites. Esos escarabajos protegen del mal en la creencia egipcia, así que, si yo tengo la pirámide, tú deberías tener algo que te defienda de todo mal ¿No es así? Incluso que te defienda de mí.

—No necesito que me defiendan de ti.

—Hace unos días no era así. —Admitió muy a su pesar cuando el pequeño le dedicó una sonrisa. Atem se sintió incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos así que volvió a la banca y retomó su postura, ambos brazos extendidos a los lados y él con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la brisa. Se sorprendió mucho al sentir al pequeño pegado a su cuerpo y recargándose contra su hombro. —Si no te gusta Tea, ¿Te gusta alguien?

—Sí, se puede decir algo así. —Admitió el pequeño tomando el escarabajo y observándolo.

— ¿Quién? —Murmuró Atem a la par que cerraba su brazo en torno al pequeño para apresarlo más a sí mismo, aquello era un gesto posesivo, debía admitir. Pero el hecho de saber que a Yugi sí le gustaba alguien era… incómodo.

Escuchó la risa de Yugi y sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando el pequeño entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—No importa quién me gusta siempre que pueda estar así contigo. Me gusta estar contigo ¿Podemos dar por terminada la conversación?

Atem soltó una risa por lo bajo antes de plantar un beso en la sien de Yugi y animarlo a levantarse.

—Se nos hace tarde. —Comentó sintiendo en aquel comentario un triunfo personal. No estaba del todo seguro de por qué (y honestamente tenía miedo de averiguarlo), pero escuchar que a Yugi "Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él" y que no importaba quién le gustaba… bueno, podía vivir con eso de momento. Pero las cosas no se quedarían ahí si él podía evitarlo. —También tú me gustas. —Dijo dándole la espalda al pequeño y caminando hacia el auto, al darse cuenta de que el pequeño no lo seguía, se tuvo que frenar para poder ver la expresión atónita de su hikari ante aquella confesión y sonrió ampliamente al ver las mejillas sonrosadas del pequeño. —Anda, se hace tarde.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que también me gusta estar contigo. —Murmuró frunciendo el entrecejo. —Se hace tarde y no quiero que la jefa te regañe por mi culpa.

— ¡No! Dime qué dijiste. —Exigió el pequeño alcanzando a Atem, quien le pasó un brazo por los hombros, ignorando los reclamos del pequeño. —Atem, no seas así ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Que se nos hace tarde.

— ¡Atem!

— ¿Quieres llegar tarde? —Soltó fingiendo demencia. —Yugi, eso está muy mal.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Atem lo encaró con una mano en el bolsillo, tomando el escarabajo del pecho de Yugi. Sonrió sabiendo que el pequeño no se quedaría conforme con una respuesta escueta y pensó en otra forma de escaparse. Cambiaría una confesión por otra.

—Yugi, desde que estás conmigo corres peligro. Al menos con esto colgado a tu cuello puedo quedarme con la tranquilidad de que el mundo puede saber que estás bajo mi protección, cuando sientas que las cosas no van del todo bien, que esto sea un recordatorio de que estoy aquí contigo y que mi fuerza es tu fuerza. ¿De acuerdo?

Plantó un beso en la frente del pequeño y caminó rumbo al auto con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Si le dio la espalda a Yugi en ese momento fue para que el pequeño no se percatara de que también él tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas y que necesitaba un momento para recomponerse antes de seguir adelante. Sonrió cuando el pequeño se colocó debajo de su brazo y le sonrió, Atem lo atrajo más cerca de sí y se encaminaron al Egoísta a pasos calmados.

Ya averiguarían qué significaba todo aquello que había surgido entre ellos en ese momento. Por lo pronto, se limitarían a disfrutar la compañía del otro. Yugi cerró la mano libre en torno al escarabajo que Atem acababa de obsequiarle y sonrió. Nada podía salir mal ¿Verdad?


	10. La carta

Yugi suspiró.

Dejó que sus dedos se pasearan por las cuerdas de la guitarra y sonrió de oreja a oreja recordando la primera vez que había cantado una canción en un escenario del Egoísta Elegante. Atem los había invitado a pasar la tarde ahí por su cumpleaños y el propio faraón había bajado al pobre cantante sólo porque no le había gustado su interpretación del Lamento Boliviano. Sonrió repasando los acordes para Reggaetón lento y suspiró preguntándose si debería seguir haciéndolo solo. Extrañaba a Atem de muchas maneras y cantar solo en el escenario sólo conseguía que el pequeño sintiera un vacío más grande en el pecho.

Sonrió cuando recibió de manos de Mai una carta abierta. Soltó una risa por lo bajo dándose cuenta de que el sobre tenía una nota. "Por si terminas cantando solo"

Yugi suspiró aún más profundo y sonrió ampliamente al encontrarse con que dentro del sobre venía una plumilla, no sólo la carta. Soltó una risa por lo bajo, dejando la guitarra a un lado y apretando la plumilla contra su corazón. Las ganas de llorar volvieron, pero tras seis meses de estar recibiendo constantes muestras de afecto por parte de Atem, bueno, podía soportar su ausencia mientras se hiciera presente.

Suspiró pensando en cómo había iniciado todo, casi cinco meses atrás.

* * *

10 La primera carta

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Se puede decir que también a mí me tomó por sorpresa la actitud de Atem. Para éste capítulo había estado batallando un poquito jajajaja, pensaba en que Atem es todo calculador y exacto, entonces, lo del escarabajo casi debía ser un accidente. Pero luego pensé en que Yugi lo había estado destanteando durante toda la historia, así que era mejor que no supiera qué hacer. Jaja Muchas gracias por el comentario, te dejo la penúltima entrega de las peticiones, sigo atorada con el Polarshipping jajajaja me pusiste un reto interesante, lo más complicado fue elegir en qué tiempo se localiza, así que paciencia, espero no demorar tanto. Aunque, debo admitir que el polarshipping de ésta historia me está dejando con ganas de meter polarshipping en "El regreso de las sombras" Ya veré cómo nos va. ¿Qué opinas de la carta? Saludos y nos leemos. Por cierto, no sé si tengas cuenta de Wattpad pero unas amigas me convencieron de comenzar a colgar algunas historias ahí, estoy colgando "Tras el intento de suicidio" ahí y dependiendo de la reacción de la gente, puede que escriba más. Estoy pensando en una segunda parte formal para esa historia, pero aún no lo decido.

* * *

Yugi suspiró. Sentía que vivía suspirando desde hacía quince días, el tiempo que tenía Atem de haberse ido a Egipto. Sentía que no había hecho otra cosa en los últimos días más que suspirar a cada segundo, porque era cierto que le faltaba el aire cada vez que pensaba en que no volvería a ver el rostro de Atem en un buen rato. Suspiró deteniendo su bicicleta frente al edificio de departamentos, recordando que la última vez que había estado ahí, había sido para no perder un minuto al lado del faraón y quedarse juntos hasta que fuese momento de llevarlo al aeropuerto.

Había hablado con Atem dos días después de su partida, el egipcio le había marcado a su celular para avisarle que sería la última vez que podrían hablar antes de que Atem se deshiciera de su teléfono, de su número, de cualquier cosa que condujera a los matones de su padre en dirección del pequeño. Y Yugi había aceptado aquella suerte sin dudar.

Ahora se arrepentía.

Debió ser más fuerte.

Debió pedirle que lo llevara a Egipto.

Debió tomar otras decisiones.

Pero estaba ahí y lo único que podía hacer ahora era aceptar esa decisión con valor y seguir adelante, justo como había prometido a su faraón. Suspiró. De nuevo. Y se reprendió internamente por hacerlo, se iba a sobre oxigenar.

Sonrió encadenando la bicicleta a un poste y se dirigió a la puerta del edificio. Sonrió pensando en todas las veces que había subido esas escaleras hasta el ascensor y pulsado el botón del piso de Atem. ¿Qué tenía el faraón en contra del suelo? El quinto piso era demasiado alto para su gusto.

Llegó a la puerta y tomó aire sacando el escarabajo de entre su ropa. Al lado de la joya egipcia, colgaba la llave del departamento.

Se lo pensó un momento más antes de entrar al lugar.

Tea y Joey se habían ofrecido a acompañarlo aquel día, pero el pequeño insistió en que era algo que necesitaba hacer por sí mismo, probar su fuerza, su valor. Ahora se arrepentía. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Seguía aferrado con ambas manos al pomo de la puerta pero se había deslizado hasta el suelo sin darse cuenta, estaba a medias sobre sus rodillas, a medias sosteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo sólo con las manos, llorando amargamente puesto que, por primera vez, se había hecho consciente de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de si volvería a ver a Atem, si el sol de Egipto estaría con vida o si lograría su cometido. No tenía idea de si su amado faraón volvería a él y ese pensamiento fue suficiente para romperle el corazón.

Al final del juego, Atem había conseguido quebrantar la voluntad de Yugi sin darse cuenta y ahora no estaría ahí para regodearse de haber ganado al fin (mucho, mucho tiempo después) su _Yami no game_.

Yugi lloró largo y tendido, aferrado a la puerta, unos minutos más antes de decirse a sí mismo que debía controlarse un poquito y guardar la compostura. Suspiró aferrándose a la puerta y levantándose lentamente. Se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas y cerró tras de sí, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

El departamento estaba igual que como él lo había dejado la última vez que había estado ahí.

Respiró profundo y se dirigió a la barra, al lado de la puerta, a dejar las llaves. Atem siempre le decía lo mismo, las llaves a la barra, si hay que salir corriendo, puedo tomarlas a la pasada.

Pensó en lanzarlas, como hacía su faraón, pero cuando encaró el platón de cerámica donde solían dejar llaves y correspondencia, sintió un vuelco en el corazón, percatándose de que el platón tenía un sobre morado en el medio.

Yugi tomó el sobre en las manos y lo giró para percatarse de que su nombre estaba escrito del otro lado. Soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa, cubriendo su boca con la mano libre y corrió a la sala de estar, al sillón individual donde Atem siempre leía, para abrir la carta.

¡Por Ra! El sillón olía a él.

Yugi se acurrucó en el sillón, sonriendo ampliamente al percatarse de que el departamento completo tenía una esencia peculiar flotando en el aire. Sonrió arrepentido, debía haber ido desde el primer día.

Suspiró y respiró profundo, tan profundo como pudo, dándose cuenta de que casi había olvidado cómo era el perfume de Atem. Abrió la carta cuando el aroma, intoxicante gracias a la ausencia de su dueño, ya se había calado profundo en su nariz. Sonrió reconociendo la caligrafía de Atem. Y se sorprendió muchísimo al darse cuenta de que la carta tenía algunos sitios en el papel arrugados y con la letra ligeramente distorsionada. Se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogo un jadeo de sorpresa.

Atem había llorado escribiendo aquello, apretó la carta contra su pecho con tanta fuerza como pudo antes de comenzar a leer, respirando con dificultad y soltando expresiones de sorpresa de vez en cuando.

 _Hola hikari. Apuesto lo que quieras a que te ha tomado, mínimo, un mes venir aquí. La verdad me haría muy feliz saber que me equivoqué. Independientemente de cuánto ha pasado, una cosa es segura, Yugi. Te extraño muchísimo._

 _Te lo puedo asegurar por lo siguiente, desde que me di a la tarea de escribir ésta carta ya te estaba extrañando. De verdad eres despistado cuando te concentras en tus cosas, porque justo ahora estas en la cocina, moviéndote de un lado a otro mientras preparas la cena. ¿Te quedarás a dormir también hoy? No sabes la paz que me da tenerte entre mis brazos, gracias a ti las pesadillas se han ido, aunque día con día aumenta el pánico que tengo ante la posibilidad de perderte. Sé que pronto las cosas se van a solucionar aquí, en Japón, pero sé también que tendré que ir a mi tierra para dejar las cosas en paz como los dioses mandan._

 _Me parece adorable la dedicación que le pones a dejar la cena lista, sobre todo porque hoy vendrán todos a cenar, tienes una dedicación poco común entre los jóvenes de nuestra edad, supongo que esa es la razón única e indiscutible sobre por qué me enamoré de ti._

 _Ésta carta no es una despedida ¿Lo entiendes? Sabes que debo cortar toda comunicación contigo ahora que estoy a merced de los mercenarios de mi padre, en mi tierra y en mi mundo las cosas se hacen de una forma muy distinta, así que más vale que me cuide las espaldas._

 _La única cosa que me hace sentir tranquilo de saber que estoy lejos de ti es que puedo mantenerte a salvo de cualquier mal que trate de arremeter contra mí o contra mi gente. Pero no sabes cómo ha dolido._

 _Hay muchísimas cosas que no dijimos antes de despedirnos, lo sé. Y realmente lo siento. Lo siento principalmente porque me quedé sin decirte las cosas importantes. Como por ejemplo, que amo cómo cocinas, que me encanta verte caminando en los rincones del departamento con la mirada fija en el libro de matemáticas, amo la forma en la que te sonrojas cuando te miro directo a los ojos después de robarte un beso._

 _Creo que lo que más voy a extrañar ahora que esté en Egipto es algo que mencionó Mai hace lo que parece ser un siglo. El contraste de ti piel pálida de alabastro con la mía. Y besar tus nudillos, pones una expresión de sorpresa que me llena el corazón, lo juro._

 _Yugi, quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas, pero esto es lo que hay. Y de momento debemos aprender a vivir con ello._

 _Por cierto. Pensé en que irme sin dejarte compañía era cruel. Quiero creer que no has ido a_ Nuestra habitación _y que no has hecho ningún movimiento. Ve, busca bajo la cama y disfruta el regalo, cuídala en lo que regreso._

Yugi miró la carta confundido. ¿Regalo? Ni siquiera terminó de leer la hoja, salió corriendo a la habitación y sonrió metiéndose debajo de la cama, dándose cuenta de que la funda de la guitarra electro-acústica de Atem descansaba ahí con una nota pegada encima. Jaló el estuche y salió de debajo de la cama, apresando la guitarra en su regazo y abrazándose al estuche duro como si con aquello pudiese abrazar a Atem en persona. Sonrió sacando la carta de su bolsillo trasero y siguió leyendo con atención.

 _Las partituras de "My demons" están dentro. No sé si recuerdes la canción pero yo le tomé cariño después de cantarte el coro por whatsapp aquella noche. No entiendo por qué me ocultabas cosas si ya estábamos más allá del bien y del mal, en fin. ¿Qué le hacemos?_

 _Yugi, quisiera seguir escribiendo mil cosas, pero ni tú tienes tiempo ni yo debo ser tan egoísta. Disfruta la guitarra y, por favor, apréndete My Demons. De verdad me gusta esa canción._

 _Escribir "Te amo" para cerrar la carta podría ser escueto y poco expresivo, un cliché clásico de los amantes que sufren en la distancia, no escribiré cosas que ya sabes. Me limitaré a decirte (y que te quede bien claro) que mi corazón está contigo aunque mi mente tenga que permanecer en Egipto, mi alma te acompaña y mis pensamientos siempre revolotean en torno a ti. Si era así cuando estábamos juntos, ahora que la distancia se mete entre nosotros, créeme, no hay un minuto que no estés en mi mente, revoloteando con tu sonrisa cálida y tus sonrojos recurrentes._

 _Tuyo siempre._

 _Atem._

Yugi sonrió levantando tomando la nota pegada a la tapa del estuche y se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de suprimir el jadeo. Reconocía los versos, durante días después de que Ushio le diera una paliza, se había puesto el audio que Atem le había mandado, lo escuchaba cada noche antes de irse a dormir con la esperanza de conciliar el sueño escuchando la voz armónica de su Yami, diciéndose a sí mismo que el egipcio lo veía como un amigo y no como una carga, consolándose con aquel audio y repitiéndose que Atem se preocupaba por él. De otro modo, no le habría cantado por whats. Sonrió releyendo el texto y suspiró poniéndose en pie, buscando su teléfono.

 _I cannot stop this, sickness taking over,_

 _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_

 _I need your help, I can't fight this forever,_

 _I know you're watching, I can feel you out there_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _You make everything okay, okay, okay…_

 _We are one and the same_

 _You take all of the pain away, away, away…_

 _Save me if a become_

 _My demons…_

Redactó un texto para Joey y sonrió despejando el lugar. Suficiente de huír de sus demonios, se mudaría al departamento. Total, pagado estaba.

.

Yugi sonrió tomando la plumilla entre sus dedos y agradeció la botella de Agua que Mai le ofreció.

— ¿Seguro quieres hacer esto tú solo? —Murmuró la rubia ofreciéndole una sonrisa al pequeño, quien asintió seguro de sí mismo. Sin embargo, ella no pudo evitar continuar con su argumento, preguntándose si estaba bien lanzar al pequeño al escenario. —Digo, han pasado seis meses desde la última vez que se presentaron juntos y no quiero que tengas la presión de cubrir con las expectativas de tener el éxito que tenían cuando los anunciaba como _Yami no hikari._

— ¿Por qué le hiciste caso con eso? —Soltó divertido Yugi al recordad que la gente ya los llamaba así, Yami y Hikari. Suspiró paseando la plumilla entre sus dedos. —Estoy bien, Mai. Quiero hacerlo, por culpa de Atem le tomé cariño a esto, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es honrar su carta tocando. ¿Me vas a presentar?

—Sí. Te puedes bajar del escenario en el momento que quieras. —Soltó tomándole la mano libre y ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

—No me des carta abierta, o cantaré dos horas y te las voy a cobrar.

Mai soltó una risa tintineante antes de murmurar. —Si cantas las dos horas, te pago las dos horas.

Yugi sonrió cuando vio a su jefa salir de los vestidores, lo anunció y el pequeño salió con la guitarra colgada en la espalda. Sonrió sentándose en el banquito alto y conectando el cable a su guitarra antes de jalar el micrófono y saludar. Agradecía que las luces blancas estuviesen dirigidas hacia él, estaba encandilado y no podía ver cuánta audiencia tenía. Sería bueno no saberlo al arrancar.

—Buenas noches. Espero que estén pasando una noche agradable en el Egoísta. ¿Se están divirtiendo? —Recibió respuesta por parte de la audiencia, la mayoría del equipo de meseros, siempre era así, sonrió de medio lado calando las cuerdas de su guitarra. —Menos mal. En fin, no sé si me conozcan, me llamo Muto Yugi, pero si me llaman Hikari puede que reaccione, después de todo, me acostumbré a ser llamado así. —Murmullos sonaron en el lugar, Yugi sonrió al escuchar a alguien reconocerlo y murmurar "Es cierto, cantan súper bien. ¿Por qué está solo?" —Espero que les gusten los covers acústicos, éste es un favorito personal y va dedicado a la persona que sigue siendo dueña de mis desvelos. Sólo espero que me escuche. Esto es My demons, de Starset.

Y cuando Yugi se enfrascó en su música, cuando cerró los ojos y se perdió en la melodía de la canción, Mai aprovechó para iniciar una transmisión en vivo y promocionar los sábados del Egoísta.

Posiblemente jamás lo sabrían, Yugi ni se enteraría de qué había ocurrido, jamás sabría que Atem lo observaba desde el otro lado del mundo, pegado al teléfono de madrugada puesto que había recibido un mensaje de Duke donde le explicaba que su hikari cantaría de nuevo para Mai. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando reconoció su canción y sonrió al darse cuenta de que una lágrima se había deslizado por la mejilla de Yugi, pero el pequeño mantuvo la calma hasta terminar la canción, donde recibió los aplausos del público.

Atem sonrió al ver su guitarra y agradeció internamente percatarse de que el pequeño de verdad pensaba en él.


End file.
